No pude olvidarte
by Agatha2391
Summary: Seria absurdo volver con quien te causo tanto daño, quien prometió cuidar tu alma y a cambio destruyó tu vida. ¿Seria sano pensar que algún día cambiara por ti? ¿Qué es mas estúpido, creer que cambiara por ti o aceptarlo tal cual es? A veces lo malo atrae y te gusta.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! y como lo prometi (Después de meses desaparecida) eh venido para arreglar y darle el realce que mi primera historia debería de tener, espero que les agrade estas nuevas modificaciones, como también espero sus rviews y favoritos... Sin más, comencemos.**

 **Agatha2391**

 **Titulo: "No pude Olvidarte**

 _ **PROLOGO**_

Seria absurdo volver con quien te causo tanto daño, quien prometió cuidar tu alma y a cambio destruyó tu vida.  
¿Seria sano pensar que algún día cambiara por ti?  
¿Qué es mas estúpido, creer que cambiara por ti o aceptarlo tal cual es?  
A veces lo malo atrae y te gusta. Aunque sabes que al final deja un mal sabor de boca y las alegrías que en un momento tuviste se vuelven lágrimas, el cielo que esperaste se convirtió en un infierno... Después de reflexionar y entender; comprendes que lo mejor es alejarse de esa persona aunque lo ames con todo tu ser.  
Seria absurdo regresar e intentar de nuevo que funcione... Pero más absurdo es negarse cada día frente al espejo que no lo amas.  
¿Crees prudente darle una 2da oportunidad? O abandonar este amor por siempre.


	2. Capitulo I

**Capítulo** **I**

Me encontraba con las chicas Celebrando mi cumpleaños es el de la música frutti, no me Esperaba this grata sorpresa La Verdad. Son bastantes buenas para mentir Siendo sincera.

-¿Te gusto la sorpresa Musa?

-Claro que si Stella. **Grazie** chicas.

-La Verdad que me impresionó que Stella pudiese GUARDAR el secreto.

-Pues viste que si Tecna, esta vez lo cumplí, mi cachorrito me ayudo no es verdad Brandon.

-Así es Stella, estoy orgulloso de ti.

-Dinos Musa, ¿Como la estas pasando?

-Muy bien Cielo, chicos Junto a uds Los días Estupendos hijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Amor.

Voltee y Frente a mi estaba Jason junto con un regalo, me alegre de verlo. Era un novio fantástico sin duda, hacia que mis dias se volvieran Increíbles.

-Viniste. Pense que no vendrías.

-Y Perderme tu cumpleaños. Jamás.

\- **Ciao** chicos. (Hola chicos)

\- **Ciao** Jason- respondieron todos los Presentes.

Jason era el nuevo integrante de los especialistas, era el reemplazo de Riven, quien se fue de fontana roja hace 3 años para hacerse "más fuerte". Riven y yo terminamos de muy mala Manera, diria que no muy amistosa. _  
_

 _ *** FlashBack ***_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Es tu Ultima Palabra Musa.**_

 _ ****_ _ **-Así Es Riven, lo nuestro acaba Aquí tú y yo no podemos seguir así.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Si eso es lo que tú quieres.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-¡Es Lo que tú quisiste! Tus celos estupidos, enfermizo**_ _ **s y**_ _ **tus engaños constantes engaños hicieron que la poca confianza que te tenia se esfumara.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Entonces nunca me amaste como yo lo hice.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Nunca pongas en duda el amore que yo te tuve Riven. En cambio yo si debería cuestionar el amore que decías tenerme.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Jamás dudes de mi amor Musa, soy el Único que te hará sentir las sensaciones que nadie más podra hacerte Sentir.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Vete Riven.**_

 _ ****_ _ *** * Fin del Flasback**_ _ **  
**_

Muchas Heridas por sanar quedaron ese día. Me gustaría verlo otra vez y presiento que dentro de muy poco él y yo volveremos a encontrarnos. Una de las chicas se marcharon con sus respectivos novios; Jason y yo nos quedamos mientras los arrumacos entre nosotros no se hacian Esperar.

-Ti Amo tanto Musa.

-También yo ti amo Jason, eres Increíble.

-Musa Se que Apenas Tienes 23 años y que junto a las winx de han salvado un Magix y a la tierra, pero es tiempo de pensar en ti, en nsotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jason?

Vi que sacaba una caja pequeña de color negra y la puso en la mesa; no entendia Y mientras me miraba me beso con tal pasión que llegue un pensar que me dejaría sin aire.

-Musa ... Quieres ser mi Esposa.

Sentí que mi corazón se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar la propuesta y la alegría inundó mi ser, abrace un Jason mientras respondía con El típico "acepto" me sentia tan feliz Pero por alguna extraña razón no vi el rostro de Jason, sino el rostro de Riven y eso hizo un hueco en mi corazón.  
Llegue a mi apartamento, nos despedimos con un beso; Jason me dejaba en la puerta de mi hogar, entre en el y Sentí la soledad de este, la nostalgia Y los recuerdos dormidos despertaron uno a uno.

Riven y yo habiamos escogido este apartamento, prometimos llenarlo de amor y buenos recuerdos, Pero fue todo lo contrario, no podiamos estar un solo día sin discutir, yo soy una romántica empedernida y él es un ser egocéntrico, él es un mujeriego por naturaleza y a mi me gusta ser fiel, yo soy compasión y él hostilidaé , a mi me gusta demostrar mi amor, a él no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto. Él es el padre del celo, en Cambio yo no.

A veces pienso que teniamos mas cosas en contra que en común, que jamás nos llegamos a conocer el uno al otro realmente y por eso nuestra relación termino de una manera poco sana. Después de cada discusión llegaba la calma, la cordura; y corríamos el uno al otro para decirnos cuanto nos amábamos y demostrar todo nuestro amore sobre las sabanas, creo que después de todo Riven y yo si teniamos una cosa en común: éramos muy explosivos. Aun guardo una botella de su whisky favorito y un paquete de sus predilectos cigarros, no se que hago aun conservando estos recuerdos, pero tengo un presentimiento en mi pecho, se que regresara y podremos Hablar en paz y llegar a ser los buenos amigos que debimos ser el día que el se fue.

 _ **Continuará**_


	3. Capítulo II

**Cap2**

Era un lunes demasiado soleado para mi gusto, extrañaba el invierno, no quería despertar pero unos molestos rayos de sol golpeaban mi rostro por lo que decidí despertarme. Estire mis brazos y el reflejo de un diamante hizo que recordara la noche anterior junto a Jason.

-Las chicas se emocionarán al contarles que Jason y yo somos novios.

Vi el reloj y de un salto deje la cama me había levantado muy tarde, apenas y pude desayunar, llegue corriendo y al entrar a la universidad vi a las chicas en una banca. Bloom estudiaba odontología, Stella diseño de modas, Tecna estudiaba mecatronica, Flora biología, y yo estudiaba Licenciatura en música.

-Estamos a punto de irnos Musa, pero... Es que acaso...- dijo Stella señalando mi mano.

-Chicas voy tarde a clases, nos vemos en el frutti music a las 4. Prometo contarles todo- pude decir mientras corría hacia mi primera clase la cual no tuve ya que la maestra nunca llego. Frunci el ceño ante mi molestia pero no podía hacer nada mas por lo que camine hasta el jardín de la universidad y me acomode en un árbol inmenso suspire desanimada y aburrida a la vez, mis amigas si tenían clases y yo estaba sola pensando en mí y en... Riven.

Después de tres años aun lo recuerdo, con mucho agrado pues Jason se a encargado de darme todo el cariño y el amor posible, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado ser su esposa, se que con él seré muy feliz. Cerré mis ojos para pensar en mi futura vida con Jason pero no, no fue él quien invadía mis pensamientos; era Riven quien lo hacia.  
Abrí mis ojos molesta, no era posible que justo en este momento fuese él quien estuviera en mi cabeza.

-Musa, aquí estas... Cuentanos todo, queremos saber como te lo pidió.

La curiosidad de Stella se hacia presente junto a las demás chicas.

-¿Uds no están en clase?

-Podemos faltar a clases un día- dijo Tecna.

-Vamos Musa-dijo Bloom-Queremos la exclusiva.

Las chicas se acomodarón y comencé a contar cada detalle. Miraba lo atentas que estaban y los suspiros que cada una dejaba escapar de sus labios.

-¡Qué romántico!-dijo Flora.

-Quisiera un novio así.

-Pero si ya lo tienes Stella.

-Es cierto- sonrio mi amiga.

-¿Eres feliz con él Musa?

-Por supuesto Bloom. Soy muy feliz.

-Deberíamos de llamar a los chicos para vernos.

-Stella los vimos todo el fin de semana.

-No importa Tecna. Yo extraño a mi cachorrito.

La cara de Stella nos causo gracia pero era verdad, la semana se nos hacia eterna, verlos solo los fines de semana era muy poco.  
Decidimos faltar a clases e ir al frutti music a comer y tomar unas bebidas.

-Chicas, ¿han hablado con Aisha?

-Si Musa-dijo Tecna-, ayer mando un correo, dice que esta todo muy bien en Andros, posiblemente venga a pasar vacaciones a la tierra junto a Nabu.

Aisha había sido la primera en casarse por lo que tuvo que cumplir sus obligaciones como princesa de Andros,ahora Reina de su Planeta; la extrañamos mucho, sin ella no es lo mismo pero se que tiene obligaciones como reina y ahora esposa de Nabu.

-Musa, ¿quieres alegrar a los que están en el bar cantando algunas canciones?

-Seria magnífico- dijo Stella ante el comentario del padre de Roxi.

-Por que no- pensé, me coloque en pie y comencé con una canción que trae a mi mente muchos recuerdos.

-Me acompañan chicas.

-Claro que si Musa.

Y colocandonos en pie nos dirigimos al escenario...

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **Eh aquí otro capítulo de esta hermosa pareja, se que este esta un poco corto pero ya en el próximo cap aparecerá nuestro frío y sexy Riven :3 dejen sus reviews, para mi como nueva escritora (que lo hago con el fin de transmitir mis sentimientos, emociones y como hobbie) es muy importante saber que les parece, agradezco de ante mano sus comentarios y criticas constructivas, estaré subiendo caps dos veces por semana (martes y sábado) sin más que decir... Addio.**

 **Agatha2391**


	4. Capítulo III

**Cap3**

-De verdad quieres cantar esa canción tan triste.

-Si Roxi, tengo la necesidad de cantarla.

-Esta bien- dijo Flora-, si tú quieres.

Las chicas comenzaron a tocar mientras yo comenzaba a cantar:

 _ **"¿Quién eres tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que llora en silencio?,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **¿quién eres tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **que viene de lejos?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cansado de amar,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **cansado de tanta espera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **de un poco de paz en**_ _ **  
**_ _ **guerras de amor.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quien te ve**_ _ **  
**_ _ **no ve tu historia**_ _ **  
**_ _ **quien eres tu yo se.**_

 _ **Se que te amare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **como ame un día**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nunca te deje de pensar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **yo se quien eres tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nunca te olvide**_ _ **  
**_ _ **nunca me canse de esperar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **por tu amor hasta aquel día**_ _ **  
**_ _ **y ese día es hoy"**_ _ **  
**_  
Mientras cantaba recordaba a Riven, el amor tan grande que tuvimos, quizás era un amor masoquista pero al fin y al cabo era amor, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla por lo que la limpie de mi rostro, vi a las personas que entraban al frutti music y llamo mi atención, un chico de lentes oscuros, era muy parecido a Riven, su cuerpo era casi igual al de él, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a latir muy deprisa lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se sentó en la barra y pidió una bebida, el chico nos observaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.  
Sentí desfallecer ante aquel chico en la barra, deje de cantar y salí del escenario sin pedir disculpas. Bloom tomo el micrófono y comenzó a cantar.  
Tenia que comprobar con mis ojos lo que había visto. Era él después de tanto tiempo, Riven hacia su aparición. Llegue a la barra mientras sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

-¿Riven?

-Ciao Musa- dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas.

No había duda, el chico de la barra era Riven, sentía un hueco en mi estómago, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo; llegar por sorpresa, no sabia que hacer.

-Parece que viste un fantasma Musa.

-¿Riven?

-Hola chicas, sabía que las encontraría aquí.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Gardenia Riven?

-Hace un par de horas Bloom y quise pasar por mi antiguo trabajo.

-Los chicos se pondrán tan felices cuando sepan que estas aquí Riven.

-No quiero que le avisen a nadie Flora, creo que fue una mala idea visitarlas.

-Riven no seas así- dijo Tecna- ellos te necesitan.

-Pero yo a ellos no. Me basto yo solo, no necesito chicos como Sky o Brandon que me quiten protagonismo.

-Veo que en estos tres años fuera no haz cambiado.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunto arrogante.

-No me recuerdas Riven, soy Roxi.

-Roxi.

Riven la miro por unos segundos y luego puso su mirada de seductor, algo que me hizo hervir la sangre, pero lo disimule. Riven no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo mujeriego, arrogante, patán, egocentrico, egoísta y muy sexy del cual me enamore.  
Sus ojos color magenta volvieron a producir en mí los nervios y el cosquilleo que siempre me provocaban, su cuerpo había producido algunos cambios, mas músculos sin dudas, sus piernas y su trasero lo manifestaban, no era que no tuviese en aquel entonces pero en este tiempo le dio prioridad a esta parte del cuerpo.

-Chicas yo me voy, tengo tareas que hacer permiso.

-Addio Musa- dijo Riven mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza.-Veo que estas mas cambiada.

-Addio Riven.

Salí del lugar lo mas rápido que pude y llegue a mi apartamento mientras trataba de succionar todo el aire que podía, llegue a mi recámara y me vi frente al espejo enorme que colgaba de la pared.  
Había cambiado mucho, mi forma de peinar, mi forma de vestir también era distinta... Ni siquiera me había percatado de lo mucho que había cambiado. Entre a darme una ducha, necesitaba pensar en lo que hace un momento había ocurrido en el bar. No se si estoy preparada para ver a Riven aun pero tampoco podía alejarme de él. Deje que elagua fría aclara mi mente y relajara mi ritmo cardiaco desues de todo ver a Riven después de tres años era una sorpresa.  
Salí de la ducha y mientras secaba mi cuerpo sentí una brisa helada en la habitación que hizo erizar mi piel.

-¿Cómo es que deje la ventana abierta?

-Veo que me equivoque, no haz cambiado nada Musa.

-Riven... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No recuerdo que durmieras desnuda.

Tome la toalla y tape mi cuerpo, un leve calor invadió mi rostro,¡Riven se encontraba en mi cama!

-No lo hagas, sin la toalla te ves muy bien.

-Quien te crees, respetame Riven y sal de mi apartamento.

-Recuerdas cuando decías **nuestro** -recalco su ultima palabra.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Riven.

-Musa, encontré este anillo, ¿Estas comprometida?

-Que te importa.

-Entoces si lo estas.

-Mi vidaya no es tu asunto Riven.

-No sé para que vine.

El chico salio de mi cuarto y al abrir la puerta de salida corrí tras él para detenerlo.

-Riven espera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Pido algo de comer y platicamos si.

Riven y yo nos miramos por un momento, él cerro la puerta; sonreí al saber que había aceptado.

-Bien pero vistete o quieres recibir al repartidor así desnuda.

Coloco su cara de lujuria, otra vez se me olvido colocarme la toalla, corrí hacia mi cuarto para vestirme. Me mire al espejo por ultima vez, vestía una mini falda blanca de paletones y una camisa púrpura mangas caídas, deje mi cabello suelto; cuando salí vi a Riven con un vaso de wisky y un cigarro en la mano.

-Veo que lo encontraste.

-Sabias que volvería no es así.

Me acerque a él mientras quitaba el wisky de su mano y bebía un poco.

-Tenia la corazonada de que regresarías, tú y yo aun tenemos una platica pendiente Riven.

-Si te refieres a lo que paso ese día- dijo mientras me quitaba el vaso de wisky- ya esta olvidado Musa, tú y yo somos personas muy explosivas y lo sabes, así que te perdono.

¡Te perdono! si fue él quien me hirió. Lo vi con mi cara de admiración, pero no quería pelear, así que traje un vaso y me serví un trago de wisky para acompañarlo tome el teléfono y ordene hamburguesas con papas agrandadas.

-Veo que aun sabes lo que me gusta.

-Riven...

Me puse en pie, pues la presencia de Riven me ponía nerviosa, lo observe con el rabo del ojo y mire como sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo mientras tomaba otro trago de wisky. El timbre sonó por lo que me asuste y deje caer el vaso haciendose pedazos. Riven abrió la puerta para tomar el pedido.  
Recoji los pedazos de vidrio y los bote a la basura.

-Estas bien Musa.

-Si Riven, ya voy.

Colocoque los platos en la mesa y dos vasos con hielo.

-Trae el wisky- le dije sonriendo.

 **Hola! edme aquí con un nuevo capítulo, ya vemos a Riven y pues... ¿Qué pasara? agradeciendo a mis lectores silenciosos... espero sus review para saber como va lahistoria, siles va gustando o de plano ya no sigo; como ya saben los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Rainbow.**

 **otra cosa, como pudieron ver hay varias palabras en italiano, pues me gusta mucho su idioma y pues, su creador es italino, y me parece algo ramántico (medio cursi verdad jejeje)**

 **sin mas, nos vemos hasta elmartes con otro cap... bye.**

 **Agatha2391**


	5. Chapter IV

**CAP 4**

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando vi el reloj y Riven y yo nos habíamos terminado la botella de wisky, la pasamos muy bien, me hacia falta conversar con alguien. La soledad del apartamento no se sentía tanto. Estábamos borrachos pero conscientes de nuestros actos.

-Creo que es hora de irme Musa.

-Quedate Riven, de seguro no tienes donde pasar la noche.

-Me estas proponiendo que...

-No seas idiota Riven, tu dormirás en el sofá y yo en mi cuarto.

-Que mal, pensé que entre recordar buenos momentos estaba el... Pues tú ya sabes.

-Estas descerebrado si lo pensaste, ya vengo.

Me levante algo mariada pero pude caminar, llegue a mi cuarto y camine al closet donde buscaba una sabana para Riven, sentí un brazo por mi cintura por lo que me di vuelta rápidamente y Riven me apretó a su cuerpo haciendo que nuestros rostros estuviesen muy cerca.

-Veo que aun te pongo nerviosa querida Musa y eso me gusta.

-Ri...Riven

-¿Qué pasa Musa?, acaso no te gusta lo que sientes.

¡Qué si no me gustaba! Me encantaba que me tuviese en sus brazos y que rozara su nariz suavemnete con la mía pero recordé mi compromiso con Jason, no podía serle infiel. Me quite de los brazos de Riven acalorada mientras caminaba rápido hacia la sala para dejarle la sabana y una almohada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Me preguntaste si yo estaba comprometida, recuerdas. Pues si, si lo estoy Riven.

Me voy a casar y tengo que serle fiel.

-Bien; No volverá a pasar... A menos que tú lo quieras.

Me susurro al oído mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-Buenas noches Riven.

Entre a mi habitación y sentía mi corazón estallar. Después de tanto tiempo seguía amando a Riven, en un día había cambiado mi mundo por completo, no pude dormir en lo que quedo de la noche; me levante antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran, saber que Riven se encontraba a pocos pasos de mi me tenia muy ansiosa, me bañe y me vesti antes de salir de mi cuarto. Busque minuciosamente mi vestimenta por lo que después de media hora me decidí por un vestido amarillo arriba de la rodilla y unas plataformas blancas junto a mi tradicional trenza griega y un maquillaje sutil. Suspire y salí a para preparar el desayuno de Riven y mio.

-Buenos días Ri...ven.

Vi el sofá y él ya no estaba más ahí. Salí de mi casa y camine lentamente hacia la universidad, ¿Perché se fue sin decir nada? Un suspiro escapo de mis labios mientras caminaba por la carretera; no me fije en el camión que venia y escuche el pito, quede estática en el pavimento. Sentí como alguien me tomo por la cintura y me despego del suelo mientras escuchaba gritar mi nombre y el aire del camión rozaba mis mejillas.

-¡Estas idiota Musa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedar parada en medio de la calle?

-Riven.

-Musa, ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?

Mis amigas corrían hacia nosotros quienes estábamos tirados aun en el piso. Riven me ayudo a levantarme del suelo.

-¿Por qué te fuiste del apartamento?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Musa, addio.

-¡Musa!

Las chicas me tomaron con cuidado me había torcido un tobillo y unos raspones en mis brazos; Riven llego al escuchar el grito de mi nombre nuevamente.

-Que sucede chicas.

-Musa se torció un tobillo y tiene algunos raspones.-dijo Stella.

-Estoy bene puedo apoyar el pie, ¡Auch!

Mi grito adolorido revelo que no estaba bien. Riven me tomo en sus fuertes brazos y junto a las chicas me condujeron otra vez al apartamento.

-Grazie- dije mientras me colocaba delicadamente en mi cama.-chicas vayan a clases.

-Y dejarte sola Musa, jamás- dijo Flora.

-Vayan a clases- dijo Riven- yo la cuidare.

Las chicas y yo lo miramos, no pensamos que el se ofreciera pero tampoco podían perder clase así que aceptaron." _ **Nos tienes que contar que paso entre Riven y tú ano**_ _ **che**_ ".Un msj caía en mi teléfono y mientras lo leía miraba a Stella quien se despedía picaramente; las chicas salieron mientras Riven cerraba la puerta.

-¿Dónde tienes el alcohol, vendas, gasas y algodón?

-En el baño, en un cajón

Riven saco el botiquín y se acerco a mi para poderme curar.

-No te preocupes Riven yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Deja ayudarte.

-De verdad, yo puedo hacerlo sola.

-Deja de ser tan terca y orgullosa.

Riven tomo la venda y con cuidado la colocaba en mi tobillo, vi la devoción con la cual me vendaba como también la preocupación con la cual limpiaba mis heridas.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones Musa.

-Entonces tampoco tienes que estar aquí cuidandome Riven, no te necesito.

-Pensaba ir a fontana roja a visitar a los chicos y conocer a tu novio.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si, quiero saber quien se atrevió a meterse con lo que es mío.

-¿Con lo tuyo? Tú y yo terminamos el día que te fuiste Riven, yo no soy nada tuyo, soy libre de escoger a quien quiera. Además tú pudiste a ver estado con muchas mujeres en este tiempo, como con Darcy por ejemplo.

-Y eso te pone celosa.

-Claro que no- cruce los brazos- eres libre de meterte con quien tu quieras.

Estaba realmente molesta. El no era mi dueño, yo era libre de estar con quien yo quisiera. El a mi ya no me importaba, no me interesaba... ¿O si?  
Riven sonrió irónicamente mientras dejaba el botiquín en el baño y se acosto a mi lado mientras encendía la radio.

-Dime Musa, ¿Qué haz hecho en todo este tiempo sin mí?

-Ser feliz, sanar las heridas que un día me provocaste y borrar cada lágrima derramada inútilmente por ti, olvidarte. Eso eh hecho en estos tres años.

-Veo que no lo haz conseguido.

Mi molestia era tal, quería matarlo. Pero mi ironía fue a un mayor y esto nos llevo a una discusión mayor.

-Claro que no... Te extraño tanto que me casare con alguien que amo intensamente.

Riven me miro celoso, sabía que había provocado un disgusto en él, sempre lo venere, ahora ya no, era el momento de vengar cada lágrima.

-Y si tanto lo amas porque aun provoco escalofríos en tu cuerpo.

-jajaja... No me hagas reír, tu lo único que me provocas es sueño Riven, ya estas en el pasado escuchaste.

-Engañate a ti misma Musa porque se perfectamente que aun provoco sensaciones en ti.- dijo acariciando mi rostro.

-Desgraciado... ¿A qué haz venido a Gardenia?

-Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso para venir. Soy libre de ir y venir a donde yo quiera Musa.

-A mi no me mientas, se que estas aquí porque me extrañas.

Nos miramos fijamente y nuestras miradas gritaban el amore que nos teníamos pero nuestro orgullo y rencor haría que lo negaramos el uno al otro.

-Responderé a tu pregunta cuando tu aceptes que todavía me amas.

Y robandome un beso se quito de la cama para encargar comida sentí un calor en mi rostro.

Tanto Riven como yo sabíamos que apesar del daño el amore seguía latente, la llama había vuelto a resurgir; pero no le daría el gusto de verme a sus pies. De eso podía estar más que seguro.

 ** _Continuara..._**

 **Agatha**


	6. Capítulo V

**Cap5**

Los días pasaron y Riven se había instalado en mi apartamento, no puedo quejarme, me ha cuidado aunque no ha pasado un tan solo día en el cual no discutamos. Hoy viernes no será diferente, las chicas vendrán por la tarde mientras Riven esta todo la mañana conmigo. Un enorme bostezo salió de mi boca, estaba realmente aburrida.  
El timbre sonó varias veces pero al parecer Riven no estaba, tome mis muletas y muy despacio llegue hasta la puerta, al abrirla vi a Jason parado frente a mi con cara de preocupación.

-Musa, las chicas me contaron que tuviste un percance, ¿Qué haces de pie?

No me dio tiempo ni de hablar cuando Jason me tenia en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama.

-Grazie Jason, pero estoy bien.

-Musa, me siento terrible, si yo estuviera aquí nada te hubiese pasado.

-No te preocupes, nadie sabía que me iba a pasar esto.

Instintivamente lo abrace, me alegraba verlo. Lo extrañaba me había acostumbrado a su compañía. Riven entro de repente y nos vio abrazados.

-Perdón, pensé que algo te había pasado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jason de forma defensiva colocándose en pie.

-Que te importa.

-Jason, detente- dije tomándole la mano- el es Riven. Recuerdas que una vez platicamos de él.

-Tan importante soy que hasta en sus conversaciones me encuentro.

-No te ilusiones Riven.

-Tú eras uno de los especialistas.

-Así es. ¿Y tu quién eres?

-Soy Jason, formo parte del grupo de los especialistas de Brandon junto a Sky, Timmy y Helio.

-Con que tú eres mi reemplazo.

-Él no es tu reemplazo-dije molesta- es un especialista y de los mejore y es mi novio.

El rostro de Riven se endureció al escuchar mi confesión y nos miro a ambos antes de poner su sonrisa sarcástica, sabia que algo se traía entre manos.

-Que casualidad, y yo soy el ex novio de tu chica.

La mirada que lance hacia Riven fue fulminante, quería matarlo, no era necesario que lo divulgue.

-Tú eres el novio de Musa.

-Si-dije rápidamente- él y yo fuimos novios pero eso fue hace mucho Jason. Ven acompañame; Riven vete ya mi novio esta conmigo.

-Bien, vuelvo luego.

-¿Vuelves?-pregunto Jason.

-No te ha contado- dijo mirandome y luego dirigió su mirada a él- Yo vivo aquí.

No era posible que le dijese a Jason que toda esta semana ha estado en mi casa, Riven me las pagaría. Jason me miro celoso y algo molesto y yo no sabia que hacer.

-Permiso.

Riven salio con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, había logrado ponerlo celoso pero no permitiría una discusión entre nosotros.

-Me quieres explicar.

-Jason no es lo que piensas, el duerme aquí es cierto, pero no conmigo. El duerme en el sofá y yo aquí en mi cama, no ha pasado nada entre Riven y yo, te lo juro.

Bese a Jason en los labios, no sabia que mas hacer.

-Esta bien, te creo y confió en ti Musa, pero no confió en él.

-Te prometo que la próxima semana que vuelvas no lo veras más.

Jason se acerco a mí y me abrazo mientras suspiraba aliviada, pero Riven me las pagaría por lo que hizo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- Me pregunto.

-Comerte a besos sería una excelente opción.- dije coqueta para empezarlo a besar en los labios mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuello.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro por lo que abrí mis ojos poco a poco y sentí el cuerpo de alguien, vi a Jason abrazado a mi, nos habíamos desvelado escuchando música y viendo películas románticas por lo que no nos dimos cuenta en que momento quedamos profundamente dormidos.  
Recordé a Riven y lentamente me separe de Jason y tome mis muletas para ver si estaba en la casa pero no lo encontré por lo que supuse que había pasado la noche en otro lugar... Con alguien más.

-Musa, ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Buenos días Jason, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Extrañandote, me asuste cuando no te vi a mi lado.

Le sonrei dulcemente. Por qué Riven no podía ser un poco como Jason, si tan solo fuese un poquito, pero un poquito igual a mi novio, quizás nuestra relación hubiese tenido otro fin.

-En que piensas Musa.

-En lo feliz que soy a tu lado- mentí.

Jason me beso con tal pasión que sentí como si hurtara todo mi aire. Correspondí a ese beso como a sus caricias pero no vi el rostro ni las manos de Jason, lo vi a él, a Riven otra vez, nuevamente invadiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sucede algo Musa.

-Nada; es que tengo hambre... Sera que me preparas el desayuno.

Jason se separo de mí y entro a la cocina para prepararme un desayuno. Pase toda la mañana en mi apartamento con Jason hasta que la tarde cayo y con ella las chicas junto a sus novios y comida china.

-Ciao Musa, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien Bloom, ya mi tobillo se ha desimflamado bastante, el lunes retomare mis clases.

-Veo que estuviste con el mejor doctor no- dijo Stella.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante el comentario de mi amiga.

-Me alegra que estés mucho mejor Musa.

-Grazie Helio.

Helio era mi mejor amigo al igual que el mejor amigo de Riven.

-Jason, amigo ni siquiera nos dijiste que vendrías a ver a Musa desde ayer-dijo Brandon.

-Lo siento chicos pero cuando Stella me llamo para decirme lo que le había pasado no dude en venir.

Con que Stella se lo dijo, ahora entendía porque no había aparecido ayer.

-Hacen una fiesta y no me invitan.

Todos miramos hacia donde la voz aparecía y Riven estaba recostado sobre la pared mientras los especialistas lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Riven amigo ¿Cuándo volviste?- dijo Brandon

-¿Amigo? Per favore... Tú y yoo no somos amigos.

Los especialistas ya estaban acostumbrados al humor negro de Riven.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas en Gardenia?-pregunto Timmy

-Hace una semana, pero eso a uds que les importa, ya no pertenezco a los especialistas.

Helio se acerco a Riven y le tendió su mano mientras este seguía con sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué pasa Riven? Me dejaras con la mano extendida.

Riven le dio la mano mientras este miraba a su viejo amigo.

-Ven, vamos Riven. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Riven y Helio salieron del apartamento para charlar, en ese momento deseaba ser una mosca pegada en la pared para saber sobre que hablaban, la curiosidad me mataba por dentro pero trate de disimularlo. Aunque quise no pude estar tranquila en el almuerzo, algo que noto Jason pues estabacompletamente distraída.

-Chicos-hablo Stella- por qué no vamos al frutti music y cantamos un par de canciones.

-Te recuerdo que Musa no puede caminar Stella.

-Pero por eso no hay problema Flora, me puedo ayudar de mis muletas, ademas quiero salir, ya me aburri de estar en mi casa.

-Entonces esta dicho-dijo Tecna- iremos al frutti music, pero primero limpiemos la mesa, no podemos dejar todo este tiradero.

-Grazie chicas, ire a vestirme; Flora me ayudas.

-Si.

Flora y yo entramos mientras me ayudaba a escoger mi vestido, sentía que necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien era Flora; siempre sabía hacerme sentir bien.

-Musa, ¿Cómo reacciono Jason al saber que Riven vive en tu casa?

-Riven no vive en mi casa.

-Pero tu tampoco haz hecho nada para que él busque otro lugar.

Calle ante la respuesta de mi amiga, pues era verdad. Llegue a mi closet y comence a buscar un vestido largo hasta que encontre uno blanco conestampado florales de estilo griego.

-Que hermoso vestido Musa.

-Sabes Flora, pense que en estos 3 años el amore que tenia hacia Riven habia muerto y con Jason había encontrado toda la felicidad que tanto anhele.

-Pero no fue así certo.

Mi cara de tristeza no se hizo esperar, esta semana junto a Riven habia hecho que muchos sentimientos resurgieran como hace tanto tiempo, me odiaba a mi misma por seguir atormentandome con Riven.

-Musa- me dijo Flora- quizás es la impresión de verlo. Lo que uds vivieron fue muy intenso es por eso que las emociones de verlo han hecho que tus emociones se sobresalten.

-Creo que tienes razón, mejor ayudame a peinarme y a vestirme.

Sali de mi habitación ayudada por flora.

-Wow Musa, si que estas realmente linda.

Sentí posar los ojos de Riven sobre mí y una tímida y coqueta sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Sabía que no le era indiferente.

-Amore, no me cansaria nunca de verte. Cuando seas mi esposa seré el hombre más feliz.

¿Cuándo sea su esposa? Había olvidado por completo que estábamos comprometidos, no tuve más opción que sonreir ante el comentario de mi... Prometido.

-Bien, vamos. Muero por ir al frutti music y cantar con mis amigos, te prometo que la canción que cante te la dedicare a ti Brandon.

Stella beso a Brandon en la mejilla por lo que este la abrazo y le devolvió el beso en los labios.

-Bien chicos, vamos- dijo Sky.

Llegamos al frutti music y party in the USA de Miley Cyrus, una de mis caciones favoritas en ese momento,sonaba en el lugar, nos sentamos en una mesa mientras miraba a Riven en la barra conversando con una chica de cabello rosa, sentía que los celos me invadían en ese momento, la molestia mezclada con el coraje se apoderaban de mí. ¿Por qué sentir celos? tengo a mi novio al cual amo y él a mí y lo que Riven haga no debe de importarme, ¿Cierto?.

-Musa- escuche el susurro de Flora por lo que supe que tenía que disimular mi molestia antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

-¿Dónde esta Roxi?- pregunte.

-¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta Musa?

-Darme cuenta de que Stella.

-De que Roxi esta hablando con Riven allá en la barra, al parecer hay química entre ellos dos.

Las palabras de Stella fueron dardos al mio cuore, ¿Acaso había química entre ellos dos como decía Stella? Seria que Riven me estaba olvidado y se estaba enamorando de Roxi. Las preguntas y las supocisiones golpeaban mi cabeza como un martillo, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y lo que pensaba que seria una velada única se convirtió en una tarde-noche triste.

 ** _CONTINUARA..._**

 **Agatha**


	7. Chapter VI

**Cap6**

Comenzábamos a cantar en el frutti music, todas las chicas estábamos en el escenario mientras los chicos se encontraban en la barra junto a Riven.  
Bloom y Stella fueron las primeras en dedicarles canciones a sus novios, no estaba muy animada para cantar, Flora me animaba hacerlo pero desistí, la verdad era que no quería y me la estaba pasando muy bien a lado de Jason, entre risas y besos. Al terminar de cantar Tecna observe a Riven subir al escenario, si bien no era la primera vez, pues él y yo habíamos cantado anteriormente en el mismo lugar, me sorprendía volverlo a ver.

" **Ya me entere,**

 **que alguien nuevo acariciando tu piel**

 **algún idiota al que quieres convencer**

 **que tú y yo somos pasado.**

 **Ya me entere,**

 **que soy el malo y todo el mundo te cree,**

 **que estas mejor desde que ya no me ves,**

 **más feliz con otro a lado.**

 **A quien piensas que vas a engañar,**

 **sabes bien que eres mi otra mitad…"**

Sentí su mirada sobre mi sin descaro alguno, un nudo en mi garganta, un dolor agudo en mi pecho, no podía dejar de verlo. ¿Acaso el tampoco me habría olvidado?

" **Olvídate de ese perdedor y**

 **repítele que yo soy mejor**

 **que no le eres fiel con el corazón,**

 **que eres mía y solo mi amor**

 **Despídete de ese perdedor**

 **imagina que ya no existo yo**

 **deja claro que aunque intente no, no vas a querer,**

 **la verdad es que me extrañas tanto lo se,**

 **ya me entere."**

Al terminar la canción sentí como Jason me tomo del rostro con sus manos y me beso, y me odiaba por no poder sentir lo mismo que el sentía por mi.

-¿Qué tienes amore? Acaso... Esa canción era dedicada para ti.

Jason miro a Riven y senti como un duelo de miradas se propagaba en ese mismo momento y el aire comenzaba a ponerse denso, tome su mano y la aprete para darle confianza, o darmela a mí, que la necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-No me importa a quien se la haya dedicado, además... Él esta feliz con Roxi, quizas sea para ella. Me llevas a mi casa, ya no quiero estar aquí.

Riven bajaba del escenario sin siquiera verme, ¿que era lo que había pasado hace unos mometos?, ¿Qué fue todo eso? Acaso era producto de mi imaginación la conexión que hubo entre él y yo o simplemente fue… lo que yo quise ver.

-Roxi-escuche la voz de Riven- te gustaría ir a cenar a otro lugar.

-Claro Riven.

Abrace a Jason con fuerza no quería seguir ahí, el tono de voz de Riven cambio. Sabía que le estaba coqueteando y que para Roxi este no le era indiferente; el camino hacia mi apartamento fue muy silencioso y demasiado largo para mi, no me despedí de nadie, no tenia ni quería hacerlo, Jason me cargo y me dejo en mi habitación.

-Musa, esta todo bien.

-Si- dije acomodándome en mi cama.

-No parece Musa. ¿No me tienes confianza acaso?

-Jason, me abrazas por favor.

Jason me abrazo mientras unas lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

 **CONTINUARA...**

 **perdón por lo corto que quedo y la tardanza, pero la universidad absorve tiempo**

 **Agatha**


	8. Chapter VII

**Cap7**

-Musa, ¡Qué significa esto!

Riven y yo nos encontrábamos en el sofá besándonos. Me asuste al escuchar la voz de Jason y me separe de inmediato de Riven.

-Jason espera... ¡Espera!

-Déjalo Musa, yo hablare con él.

Riven se colocaba una camisa mientras salía de la casa, tenia un hueco en mi estómago, ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta que deje la puerta abierta?!  
 _ **  
**_ _ ***FLASH BACK***_

 _ **-¿Dé dónde vienes Musa?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Vengo de la tienda de músi... Riven te puedes poner una camisa.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-¿Para qué Musa?**_ _ **S**_ _ **i así estamos bene.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Riven se acerco poco a poco a Musa dejándola acorralada en el sofá, acercando poco a poco su rostro, Musa se sentía débil ante su tacto, ante aquel acercamiento de Riven.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Musa- susurro Riven**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Si- pudo articular el hada con sus ojos cerrados esperando lo pensado.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **El chico la beso mientras Musa correspondía a los besos. Riven se sentó en el sofá tomando al hada con fuerza de las caderas mientras Musa tomo con sus manos el rostro del chico encontrándose sentada en las piernas de él mientras se seguían besando.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ ***Fin del Flash back***_ _ **  
**_  
Habían pasado meses desde que Riven volvío. Pasaron dos horas y Riven no aparecía, yo caminaba de un lado a otro, mis nervios estaban a tope; escuche la puerta abrir y vi a Riven con unos golpes en su rostro.

-Riven, ¿qué sucedió?

-No creo que tenga que explicártelo, mi cara habla por si sola.

-Siéntate.

Lleve el botiquín hacia el sofá y comencé a curarlo cuidadosamente.

-No escucha razones Musa, esta lleno de celos.

-Me imagino, fue mi culpa dejar la puerta abierta, si tan solo hubiese sido más precavida nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que paso?

Lo vi fijamente a los ojos mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

-Claro que no Riven, no me arrepiento. ¿Y tú te arrepientes?

-Tampoco, porque también lo quería.

Riven se acerco a mí y me beso y correspondí a ese beso.

-No juegues conmigo Riven- dije separándome-, tú y yo no somos nada, así que evita estos acontecimientos.

-Ni creas que te bese por que te amara, lo hice porque tenia la necesidad de besar a alguien.

-Pues si tantas ganas tienes de besar a alguien búscate otra tonta Riven.

Las palabras de Riven me hirieron pero no lloré; me coloque en pie y salí de mi apartamento. Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad mientras el frío de ese día colaba mis huesos.

-Musa.- la voz de Helio me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-Helio-dije tristemente y lo abrace. Necesitaba hablar con mi amigo.

-Necesitamos hablar Musa.

-Vamos al café de la esquina.

Caminamos hacia el café y a pesar del frío pedí un moccaccino supreme y unas galletas. Helio pidió lo mismo.

-Dime Helio, ¿Qué pasa?

-Musa, ¿Qué ha pasado en estos últimos 6 meses entre tú y Riven?

Me sorprendí ante la pregunta de Helio

-Si no aparezco en ese momento Jason y Riven se hubiesen molido a golpes.

-Tú estuviste ahí.

-Si, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la conversación de ellos.

-Cuéntame por favor, necesito saber que sucedió.

 _ ***FlashBlack***_

 _ ****_ _ **-¡Riven, Jason! Deténganse ya.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Helio pasaba por una avenida algo transitoria hasta ver a un grupo de personas abultarse donde dos chicos se peleaban, chicos que el conocía perfectamente; llego y apartando a la multitud se colocaba en medio de ellos para detener el pleito que hace unos segundos había presenciado.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-No te le acerques a Musa me escuchaste.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Tú no eres nadie para prohibirme ver a Musa, ella aun me ama y lo sentí en ese beso.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Estas tan herido y celoso porque ella y yo nos vamos a casar, crees que no eh observado en estos meses como la ves, como la deseas. Pero esto llego a su limite, exijo que te marches del apartamento de mi prometida escuchaste. Mi futura**_ _ **esposa.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Riven sentía como su sangre hervía por dentro; no admitiría delante de su rival que el solo hecho de pensar a Musa en otros brazos que no**_ _ **fueran los de él lo volvían loco de rabia.**_

 _ **-Musa me ama, porque soy yo el dueño de**_ _ **su corazón**_ _ **, ella esta contigo por lástima Jason, porque cuando te bese no besará tus labios sino los míos, cuando la acaricies pensara en mis caricias y cuando la tengas en tus brazos ella deseara que sea yo quien la posea y no tu.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Jason, Riven. Cálmense.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Me largo, Riven me pagaras muy caro el haberte metido con lo mío.**_

 _ **-Cuando quieras, aquí estoy.**_

 _ ****_ _ ***Fin Del FlashBack***_

No podía creer lo que Helio me contaba, me parecía casi una fantasía, un cuento inventado por Helio, pero sabia perfectamente que el no mentiria en algo así.

-De verdad... Riven... Se peleó por mí.

-Si Musa, Riven te ama y aun te sigue amando pero el no quiere que sufras otra vez.

-Helio, te lo suplicó. Cuéntame, que hablaron tu y Riven, esa tarde.

-Musa yo...

-Per favore Helio, para mi es muy importante saberlo.

Helio suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su café, yo sentía como un hueco se formaba en mi estómago, necesitaba saber porque Riven había vuelto, si el sentía lo mismo que yo siento por él.

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _ ****_ _ **-Riven, amigo. ¿No pensabas decirnos que habías venido a Gardenia?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Pensaba llegar a Fontana Roja.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Riven, ¿Qué haces viviendo en casa de Musa?**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Riven cruzo los brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-No tenia donde vivir, además después de 3 años no tengo donde quedarme, así que ella se ofreció. Pero veo que a su noviecito no le agrada la idea.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Te refieres a Jason.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Si, a él. Ayer que vine los encontré en la cama abrazados con la televisión encendida, sabes verlos así me dio una rabia tremenda, quería molerlo a golpes. Pero no podía, Musa y yo no somos nada.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Aun la amas Riven.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Riven dio un golpe a la pared mientras Helio permanecía tranquilo.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-Mas que nunca Helio, esta tan hermosa... Pero no quiero lastimarla; nuestra relación fue muy difícil, yo la amo pero no soportaría verla sufrir por mi de nuevo, pero me da coraje que otro haga lo que yo no pude... Hacerla feliz.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ ***Fin del FlashBack***_ _ **  
**_  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar en mi rostro, sentía una explosión en mi pecho, Riven me quería pero ¿Por qué se comportaba tan frío? No veía que así me lastimaba aun más, luego recordé a Roxi junto a Riven y el dolor y los celos se apoderaron de mí. Helio y yo quedamos callados por un momento hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-Musa, Riven te ama y si el es hiriente contigo en este momento es porque el quiere que seas feliz con Jason.

-¡Riven es un idiota!- dije dando un golpe en la mesa mientras los demás me observaban.

-Cálmate Musa- me dijo Helio tocando mi puño- si lo buscas en ese estado lo que lograras es una pelea mayor.

Helio tenía razón, tenia que calmarme o de lo contrario seria peor. Llegue al apartamento a la 1 de la mañana. Entre al apartamento y cerré la puerta asegurándome que esta vez estuviese bien cerrada, vi a Riven caminando de un lado a otro; al verme corrió hacia mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Musa...-dijo tiernamente para cambiar su voz por una molesta- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? Te pudo pasar algo

-¿Y eso te preocupa?- pregunte sin ánimos aparentes.

Riven se separo de mí mientras yo lo seguía mirando.

-Claro que no- dijo fríamente.

-¿Por qué me mientes Riven? Se muy bien que te preocupo.

-Por favor Musa... Me preocupo por mi nada más, los demás no me importan.

-Tu no quieres herirme cierto- dije llorando- pero lo haces sabes. Tu indiferencia me hiere, el saberte tan cerca y no poder amarte como hace tantotiempo, es una maldita tortura saber que te tengo a solo unos cuantos pasos.

Riven me miro, y sus ojos se reflejaban lo mismo que sentía yo.

-Tú estas comprometida Musa.

-Y desde cuando eso fue impedimento para el gran Riven Gianetti. ¿Sabes por qué vine tarde? Me encontré a Helio y me contó lo que sucedió Riven.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras quedaba estático en el suelo, sus manos formaron puños, seguramente maldiciendo a Helio en la mente, me acerque a él mientras no podía contener mis lágrimas.

-Riven, ¿aun me amas?

-No te das cuenta que me lástimas, que tu silencio y tu indiferencia me hiere...

-¡Por qué no lo entiendes Tú! Lo nuestro jamás podrá ser como antes porque ya no me interesas como mujer.

Sentí morir ante estas palabras, como si una daga atravesará mi pecho, sentía como mis lágrimas caían cada vez mas fuerte, me separe de él, no permitiría otra ofensa, si tan poco le parecía lo mejor era apartarme de su camino y dejarlo ser feliz con la chica que quisiera; le di la espalda para irme a mi cuarto.

-Lo único que buscas- dijo tomando mi muñeca antes de que me marchara- es utilizarme y yo no seré tu amante de alquiler.  
No pude sentirme mas molesta, me solté de su mano y le di una cachetada, estaba realmente furiosa y no podía soportar otro insulto.

-Musa...

\- No te quiero como amante; te quiero como mi novio para siempre Riven, ti amo. No puedo negarlo mas, pensé que te había olvidado, que ya no te amaba pero no; tu llegaste a mi vida y la colocaste otra vez de cabeza.

Me sentía cansada, agotada; no tenia ánimos de seguir discutiendo por lo que sentí desfallecer, Riven me tomo en sus brazos mientras me colocaba delicadamente en mi cama.

-Musa, mi Musa- escuchar decir mi nombre me afirmaba el amor que me tenia- te amo tanto, perdóname por la sarta de estupideces que te dije, se supone que este para tí todos los días, como especialista y como tu novio pero no me siento capaz de hacer ninguna de esas cosas, ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora, tu eres tan buena, yo solo traigo problemas a tu vida y me duele ver que sufres... Soy un idiota.

Riven me beso tiernamente en los labios mientras correspondía al beso, nos separamos suavemente mientras invitaba a Riven a mi lado.

-Siempre serás un héroe para mí Riven y eso lo decido yo, lo que sea lo vamos a superar juntos. Pero por favor, no me rechaces, que eso me hiere más.

-Siempre me entendiste Musa.

Riven me abrazo y acepte su abrazo lo vi al rostro y lo bese apasionadamente, Riven correspondió con la misma pasión, en cada beso me sentía viva, sentir los brazos de Riven recorrer mi espalda me estremecían.

-Riven... Quiero ser tuya esta noche.

-Estas segura Musa.

-Mas que nunca, te necesito.

 **CONTINUARA... Como una recompenza al capitulo anterior, (que fue super corto) les traigo este mega largo, de 9 páginas... espero les guste.**

 **Agatha**


	9. Chapter VIII

Cap8

Sentí un cosquilleo en mi brazo que me hizo despertar y abrir mis ojos poco a poco, sentí el cuerpo de alguien y al levantar la cabeza vi a Riven en mi cama bajo mis sábanas. Entonces entendí lo que había ocurrido; no fue un sueño fue verdad, me sentí tan feliz de que así fuera. Ahora mas que nunca estaba convencida de que amaba a Riven con todas mis fuerzas.

-Buenos días Musa.

-Buenos días Riven. Quiero amanecer contigo así todos los días.- dije abrazándome mas a él

-Ti amo tanto Musa, eres la mujer más hermosa, perdoname por lastimarte, por herirte.

-Shhh, calla Riven

-Déjame hablar por favor.

Ese día que tu novio apareció, sentí unos celos tremendos y cuando regrese verte abrazada a él en esta cama... Pensé que no me amabas más, que te había perdido y eso me dolía en el alma Musa, yo jamás te olvide, en todo este tiempo añoraba verte, tener tus besos, escuchar de tu boca que me amabas; tener entre mis brazos tu cuerpo.

-Riven- dije besando sus labios.

-Musa, yo no soy el indicado.

-Claro que lo eres, no me importa lo que digan mi padre, mis amigos... El mundo entero; ti amo a ti Riven, solo a ti. No me importan los demás, me importas tú.

Y aunque no me amaras no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo porque lo deseaba y lo necesitaba.

-No digas bobadas, ti amo tontita.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Entonces no hay por qué dudar Riven, si nos amamos no habrá nada que nos separe.

Me quede abrazada a Riven toda la mañana, no fui a la universidad por lo que apague el móvil, platicamos, nos divertimos e hicimos el amor hasta saciarnos, , me encontraba abrazada a él, mi cabeza recostada en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su cuore como la mejor melodía que podía escuchar, cada latido me confirmaba el amor que Riven sentía hacia mí, pero una pregunta hizo que bajara a tierra.

-Musa... ¿Se lo dirás a Jason?

Me quede recostada en el pecho de Riven, no había pensado en Jason.

-Musa...

 **-** No lo sé Riven, él ah sido muy especial y atento conmigo. Cuando tú te fuiste él... Él se dedico con paciencia y amor a sanar las heridas que mi corazón.

-Musa...- dijo acomodándose en el respaldar de la cama haciendo que mi cabeza se apartará de su pecho- no pienso compartirte con nadie entiendes, tu eres mía.

-Y tu eres mío y tampoco pienso compartirte con Roxi ni con ninguna otra donna.

-¿Roxi? Acaso pensaste que ella y yo...

-Los vi un par de veces, además ese día la invitaste a comer y ella tiene mucho interés por ti, lo pude ver y...

-Roxi es mi amiga, es como **la mia sorella** Musa, ella no significa nada para mi. En cambio... Jason si significa algo para ti.

-Ha sido mi novio por dos años Riven, el me conquistó con su caballerosidad y estaba segura de casarme hace 6 meses pero ahora...

Riven me trajo hacia él mientras me besaba en la frente y yo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Ahora lo único que deseo es estar contigo Riven, no tengo ninguna duda en mi corazón.

Mire mi mano y observe el anillo que Jason me había dado, se lo devolvería y el compromiso quedaría anulado completamente.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Riven.

-¿Qué quieres comer?- dije mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Hmmm... Que tal un poco de lasagna.

-Y vino tinto-conteste.

-Mjm...- acomodando sus brazos en el respaldar- Aun recuerdas lo que me gusta.

-Claro, sino no estuvieras en mi cama.

Sonrió ante el comentario, lo bese en los labios mientras el me abrazaba y girando quede debajo de él.

-Srita Musa, necesito recuperar fuerzas, dame un descanso.

Hice una mueca de decepción, pero yo también tenia hambre y estaba cansada.

-Va bene, pero no te salvarás en la noche.

Me soltó de sus brazos y camine desnuda hasta mi closet donde saque una camisa enorme color rojo, era de Riven.

-Con que tú tenías mi camisa.

-Si, la saque de tus cosas cuando estabas dormido, ¿Que tal me veo?

-Te ves mejor desnuda.

-¡Riven!

-¿Qué? tú me preguntaste.

Camine hacia la cocina para hacer la lasagna cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-¡Musa abre! Se que estas ahí.

La voz de Jason se hacia presente por lo que quede estática.

-¿Quién es Musa?

-¡Musa! Musa, abre esta maldita puerta.

Jason golpeo varias veces, parecía como si quisiera tirarla de golpe. Me asuste al escuchar a Jason hablar así, jamás lo había escuchado de esa manera.

-Yo abriré Musa.

Riven abrió la puerta con cuidado y al quitar el 2do cerrojo la puerta fue abierta de golpe. Vi en los ojos de Jason una furia y unos celos que jamás había visto en él, como unos golpes en su rostro. Nos miro a ambos y sentí como si tuviese ganas de matarnos.

-Jason...

-Por eso no respondías mis llamadas ni mis msj y tampoco fuiste a tus clases, estabas muy ocupadita con este idiota.

-No te permito que le hables así a Musa escuchaste.

-Y a ti quien te metió.

-Me metí yo solo, Musa tiene quien la defienda de imbéciles como tu.

-Musa es mi novia, ella se va a casar conmigo y puedo llamarla y decirle lo que se me antoje.

-Yo era Jason...- dije molesta, sus palabras me ofendieron- tu novia y tu prometida, pensé que eras distinto pero veo que no,¿quién te crees para hablarme así? te exijo que te vayas demi casa y me dejes sola, lo nuestro a terminado.

-¿Y tu qué?- dijo tomándome del brazo con fuerza- Eres distinta a los demás, eres una zorra como todas. Seis meses viviste con tu amante y yo de imbecil nunca te contradije, jamás me diste mi lugar como tu prometido. Fui un juguete para ti,maldita resbalosa.

Riven lanzo un puño hacia Jason haciendo que callera al suelo y pudiera soltarme de su agarre.

-Riven no- dije colocándome en medio.

Jason me miro y vi en su rostro desesperación mezclada con rabia.

-Tu no puedes...

-Se que tú y yo tenemos que hablar, pero no sera hoy Jason,yo te llamare y aclararemos esto. Te debo una explicación,lo sé, pero ahora quiero que te vayas-dije muy nerviosa- no me busques.

-Ya la escuchaste cretino, lárgate antes que te muela a golpes- dijo Riven.

-No necesito hablar contigo, me queda claro que lo nuestro a terminado, tampoc quiero el anillo te lo puedes quedar. Pero me las pagaras Musa, juro que me las pagaran. Ambos.

Sentí como el miedo se apoderó de mi al escuchar las palabras de Jason, sentí que mis piernas no me sostenían, Riven cerro la puerta asegurándose de no dejarla abierta.

-Riven...- logre decir suavemente antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Musa!

Riven me sostuvo en sus brazos mientras me aferraba a su cuello como una chiquilla.

-Musa, ¿Estas bien?

-Tengo miedo Riven, tengo miedo.

-Yo estoy contigo Musita, nada te pasara a mi lado mi amor, nada.

 **Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo más... como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Rainbown y agradecer a mis lectores silenciosos quienes cada vez que publico me leen y en espacial a una chica que dejo su review, de verdad gracias Yeselin, muy lindas tus palabras.. bien sin mas me despido hasta el sábado...**

 **Agatha**


	10. Chapter VIIII

Capítulo 9

-Chicas tengo que hablar con uds.

-Dinos Musa- dijo Tecna- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué no andas el anillo que te dio Jason?-Pregunto Stella.

-Precisamente es de eso que deseo hablarles. Jason y yo terminamos.

El rostro de mis amigas era un poema, sus bocas abiertas, estaban tan impresionadas como yo lo estuve al tomar la decisión.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Riven?

-Si Flo-dije firmemente- él y yo volvimos. Es por eso que termine con Jason.

-Estas segura de tu decisión Musa. Recuerda todo lo que te hizo sufrir.

-Estoy más que segura Bloom, amo a Riven y lo que hubiese pasado quedo atrás; lo que importa es el presente.

-No puedo creer que hayas dejado a Jason que es un **bambino** educado, bueno y caballeroso por un mujeriego, amargado y patán como Riven.

Lance una mirada fulminante a Stella sus palabras me hicieron sentir mal, si era verdad que entre Riven y Jason había un abismo de diferencia pero no era necesario que los enumerara y los comparara.

-Te gustan los chicos malos Musita, que pena la verdad, Jason era el indicado.

Además tu padre no aceptara la noticia de tu reconciliación con Riven pues...

-Lo amo Stella- dije molesta- no me importa la opinión de papá o la opinión de los demás, nos queremos y ante eso cualquier impedimento será superado.

-Si Riven es tu felicidad- dijo Flora tomando mi mano para calmarme- yo te apoyo, solo queremos tu felicidad Musa.

-Es verdad Musa, además sin Riven los especialistas no están completos- dijo Tecna sonriendo.

-Riven era el ácido de ese grupo, sin él ahí es como si faltara el limón en una sopa de mariscos, no hay sabor- dijo Bloom.

-En eso tienen razón Tecna y Bloom- dijo Stella mientras retocaba su labial- si bien Jason es un buen especialista recién graduado, no tiene la experiencia que tiene Riven, aparte no se uds pero yo extraño el humor negro de ese bambino.

-¿No qué era un patán? Dije con ironía

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste su hostilidad. Musa, sabes muy bien que cuando algo no me gusta lo digo con total franqueza aunque no les parezca, al igual que tú, la opinión de los demás me tiene sin cuidado pero como dijo Flora; si Riven es tu felicidad... Pues adelante.

Sonreí ante el comentario de Stella, saber que mis amigas me apoyaban era lo mejor, bueno casi todas, Roxi estuvo callada desde la noticia, sabia que le había afectado. Al igual que Jason era un hada recién graduada que ganaba experiencia junto a nosotras.  
Llegue a mi apartamento exhausta, tire mi mochila al suelo y me tire en el enorme sofá color ocre que tenia, suspire cansada mientras pensaba con mis ojos cerrados en las tareas y exámenes de la próxima semana. Sentí que alguien me besaba en los labios por lo que lo separe fuertemente de mí y me levante de manera agitada.

-¡Riven!, me asustaste- dije tocando mi pecho.

-Perdón amore, pero te mirabas tan hermosa acostada que no contuve la tentación de besarte.

-Pude haberte golpeado fuerte.

-Pero no lo hiciste Musa.

Riven se sentó a mi lado y me acurruque en su pecho mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Musa, soy parte de los especialistas.

-Siempre lo haz sido Riven, no importa que te hayas ido de los especialistas tu...

-No Musa, soy parte de los especialistas de nuevo.

Me aparte de su lado para verlo a los ojos y supe que no me estaba mintiendo, era de nuevo un especialista, pero ¿Cómo?

-Hoy fui a Fontana Roja y hable con Saladino e hizo mi reintegro oficial, aparte daré unas clases en Fontana roja.

Me alegre ante la noticia pero al mismo tiempo me asuste.

-Riven, tú y Jason... Serán compañeros.

-No Musa, Jason ya no forma parte de los especialistas.

-¡Qué!

-Si, decidió renunciar de los especialistas y nadie sabe a donde fue...

-Jason...- mi corazón se estrujo al saber la noticia, saber que había desaparecido me hacia sentir culpa, pues fui la causante de lo que le ocurría.

Camine hacia mi habitación y busque una foto donde Jason y yo aparecíamos muy felices, unas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos cuando sentí las manos de Riven en mis hombros.

-Yo tengo la culpa Riven, si tan solo las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera...

-Claro que no Musa, no fue tu culpa. Él renuncio porque quiso Musita.

Riven me abrazo por la espalda mientras mis ojos seguían clavados en la foto donde Jason y yo sonreíamos.

-Me dejas sola un momento Riven... Por favor.

-Si me necesitas estaré en la sala si.

Asentí con mi cabeza y mientras sentía un beso en mi mejilla escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta. Me quede por largo rato abrazada al retrato mientras miraba al vacío y calmaba a mi alma angustiada. Me mire al espejo y mire mis ojos hinchados por tantas lágrimas derramadas. El ciclo entre Jason y yo ha terminado y era tiempo de dejarlo en el pasado. Guarde la fotografía en mi caja de recuerdos; mire el reloj y marcaban las 7:00 pm suspire aliviada y al abrir la puerta escuche una pequeña discusión en la cocina por lo que me quede cerca sin que nadie pudiese verme.

-¡Riven por Dio! Tú no la amas.

-Roxi cállate, tu no sabes nada.

-Claro que si lo sé Riven. Tú no la amas; me amas de mí.

Al entrar vi a Roxi besar a Riven en los labios, lo sabia. Roxi estaba enamorada de Riven y el saber que nosotros habíamos vuelto le había molestado.

-Quítatele de encima.

Entre a la cocina furiosa y la aparte de Riven, vi el rostro de Roxi asustada pero no me dejaría intimidar.

-Sabía que te interesaba mi novio pero no sabia que fueras tan cínica como para venir a mi casa a querer bajarme a mi chico.

-Musa...

-Cállate Riven. Mira Roxi, si te queda un poquito de dignidad lárgate de mi casa y ni se te ocurra volver.

La chica me observo con celos en su mirada, observo a Riven y luego me observo a mí, giro sobre su propio eje y escuchamos como la puerta fue lanzada con fuerza.

-Musa déjame explicarte...

-Cálmate Riven-dije acercándome a él- confió en ti plenamente.

Vi la cara de Riven y me provoco gracia, su rostro de confusión era notoria.

-Riven, quiero darte las grazie por el tiempo que me dejaste a solas, gracias por entenderme, comprenderme. Eso es algo que yo te agradezco y aprecio. Y es por eso que yo también confiare en ti, se que Roxi y tu tuvieron algo en estos meses pero se que me amas y no pienso reprocharte nada, no diste pie a que te besara ella lo hizo adrede.

El rostro de Riven seguía tan confuso que no sabia si abrazarme o quedarse estático.

-Eres maravillosa- balbuceo.

Lo tome de la mano y lo bese en los labios tiernamente.

-Olvidémoslo si, de ahora en adelante nadie nos separará.

 **Hello… perdón por subirlo hasta hoy, pero este fin de semana ha sido muy estresante… espero que este cap les guste y les diré que Roxi no será nuestra antagonista, solo fue para darle inicio a nuestra trama, no todo puede ser hojuelas en miel, gracias a todos lo que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic y de comentar, espero reviews, otra cosa... el numero romano que aparece (VIIII) es el que se usaba antiguamente, luego lo remplazan por que todos conocemos(IX) para que no piesen que me equivoque, hoy si! hasta pronto.**

 **Agatha**


	11. Chapter X

Capitulo 10

Había todo el día en casa de Flo, caminaba tranquila por las calles de aquel conocido barrio para mí, al llegar al lugar observe a una mujer de cabello largo color verde salir de nuestro apartamento y a Riven muy feliz, llegue deprisa y cuando Riven me vio sonrió y me tomo por la cintura plantandome un beso en los labios.

-Amore, ya llegaste.

-¿Qué hace Dracy aquí?-pregunte mirandola

-Pensé que estabas soltero Riven-dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-No Darcy, él esta conmigo y es mi novio de nuevo. Entramos Riven- dije ignorandola.

-Claro amore. Addio Darcy.

-Addio y piensa en la propuesta que te hice.

Entramos al apartamento y mi molestia era evidente, Riven me abrazo por la espalda para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas celosa.

-No, ¿Acaso debería de estar celosa de la ex de mi novio?

-Musa, Darcy y yo hicimos las pasesn ella es mi amiga y no nadie importante en la mia vita, estoy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado que las demás no me importan.

-Me lo juras- dije girándome para poder ver sus ojos magenta.

Riven me beso y correspondi a su beso tierno.

-Ven, vamos a la habitacion, date una ducha y te vistes.

-Ti amo Riven.

-Y yo a ti hadita.

Nos besamos mientras llegábamos a la cama donde nos demostramos todo el amor que por tanto tiempo se nos había privado. La tarde se nos hizo corta, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento la luna nos descubrió borrachos de amore y pasión.  
Riven tenía su cabeza recostada en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello. Decidimos estar así por un largo tiempo hasta que decidí romper el hermoso silencio que nos inundaba.

-Quedate conmigo Musa, jurame... Jurame que nunca mas te iras, que nunca me volverás a dejar solo.

-Riven...

-Prometemelo.

Levantando su cabeza mire sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de autoridad.

-Te lo juro Riven.

Lo bese mientras suavemente el volvía a colocar su cabeza en mi pecho y nos abrazabamos en unísono.  
Han pasado 8 meses desde que Riven e io estamos juntos y han sido los mas hermsoos de la mia vita, la mañana nos sorprendió y nos hizo despertar del hermoso sueño que nos inundaba, Riven me tenia abrazada a él como un pequeño a su juguete favorito, vi la hora y me desperte rápidamente.

-Ya es tarde.

Riven se levanto poco a poco, lo mire y me acerque a él para besarlo en los labios y luego por toda la cara.

-Quiero despertar así todos los días, el resto de mis días.

-Levantate o llegaremos tarde Riven.

Camine hacia el baño... y nos duchamos juntos. Salimos del baño mientras Riven me cargaba en sus brazos y nos besabamos. Lo mire a los ojos mientras sonreia, extrañaba tanto su aroma, su piel... Todo de él.

-Bajame... Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Yo aun tengo tiempo.

-Pero yo no Riven. Bajame.

Riven me bajo mientras nos seguiamos besando, eso era lo que mas queria hacer pero el tiempo seguia corriendo. Riven se coloco unos jeans azul marino y una camiseta polo color púrpura; camino hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.  
Yo buscaba entre mi ropa lo mejor que pudiese haber y opte por unos jeans blancos a la cadera y una blusa tipo vestido azul turquesa, planche mi cabello y rize las puntas del mismo. Sali del cuarto; y Riven se encontraba en la puerta hablando con la nueva vecina. Tosi para que ellos se diesen cuenta que yo estaba ahí.

-Pensé que estabas solo Riven.

-No, estoy yo Aquí. **Su novia** -recalque- y tu una reaparecida que quiere comerse a mi novio y metersele por los ojos.

Nos miramos desafiantes y sabia que esta bambina Darcy estaba interesada en Riven.

-Bien, cuando estes disponible hablamos Riven. Y en cuanto a lo que acabas de decir, es verdad. Tu novio me gusta y volverá a ser mio.

Senti que la sangre me hervia por todo el cuerpo queria matarla pero me contuve, Darcy se fue del lugar mientras tomaba el ascensor, tome mi bolso de la sala y sali sin darle a Riven la posibilidad de hablar.

 **Hola... pues ya empieza nuestra antagonista a aparecer... ¿Qué pasara ahora que Darcy aparecio? ¿Qué locuras hara?**

 **En los proximos caps los descubriremos**

 **agradeciendo a mis lectores anonimos, a los que me dejan un review... de verdad mil gracias.**

 **Agatha**


	12. Chapter XI

Cap 11

Caminaba molesta por la calle sin fijarme en la gente hasta que al doblar en una esquina tropece con alguien haciendo que este quedara encima de mí. Abrí mis ojos impresionada, la persona que tenía encima mío era nada más y nada menos que Jason.

-Musa...Que sorpresa

-Jason.

Al ver que estorbabamos en la cera de la calle nos colocamos de pie y yo me sonroje por completo.

-Ciao Musa, estas muy linda.

-Ciao, Jason.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Me gustaría mucho Jason... Tú y yo...

-Si, tenemos una plática pendiente; lo sé.

-Que te parece si nos vemos mañana en la tarde en el café donde tú y yo íbamos antes.

-Me parece perfecto. Addio Musa.

Toco con delicadeza mi barbilla y sentí un calor en mi cara. Llegue a Alfea y un suspiro resignado llego a mi. Me sente debajo de un árbol para tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado en el apartamento pero fue imposible, solo pensar en esa chica y Riven hacia quererlos matar.

-Musa, ¿Sucede algo?

-Flo... Ciao.

-Estas muy triste, mis rosas rojas lo están hoy también.

-Triste no-escuche la voz de Stella- esta molesta que es muy distinto.

-Musa, ¿Paso algo entre tú y Riven?

-No Bloom. Por los momentos.

-Hiciste lo que debías ayer.

-Si Tecna... Pero cuando llegue vi a Riven con... Con... ¡AAAAAY!-golpee el césped- una mujer llamada Darcy que le estaba coqueteando y él estaba de lo mas feliz.

-Huy, eso se llaman celos-dijo Stella.

-Si, estoy celosa... ¿Y qué?

-Calmate Musa, Riven te ama con todo el corazón, te lo a demostrado, no es así.

-Si, la verdad es que... Él me presento como su novia delante de ella y la muy...

El timbre de la escuela de Alfea sonó haciendo que todas nos pusiéramos de pie.

-Calmate Musa, habla con Riven si.

-Si Flora y garzie bambinas... Por todo.

Las abrace y sonreimos, todo el coraje que tenia se me había esfumado, desahogarme me hizo muy bien. La mañana se me hizo corta, mi pasión por la música y la danza hacia que olvidara todos mis problemas.

-Bien, comencemos de nuevo; un, dos, tres, giro y centro. Recuerden hacerlo con delicadeza, sentir el ritmo en su cuerpo.

El timbre de la escuela rompió la magia que habitaba en el salón.

-Bueno chicas, esto es todo por hoy. Mañana seguiremos y Corina... Repasa los pasos si.

-Claro srita Bianchi.

Las hadas salieron mientras me miraba en el enorme espejo del salón, no tenia mas clases por lo que subí la música y cerré mis ojos mientras me dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la canción y cantaba su letra. Y mientras danzaba sin pensar en nada ni nadie sentí que alguien me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a bailar conmigo, no preste importancia a quien fuese pues las chicas llegaban siempre y bailaban conmigo, hasta que escuche la voz que comenzaba a cantar, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y vi a Jason bailando frente a mí.

-No te detengas Musa, sigue bailando.

Tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar mientras con la otra me sostenía por la cintura. Seguimos bailando hasta que la música dejo de sonar.

-Sin duda alguna Musa, eres la mejor en el arte de la danza.

-Jason...

Comenzo a acercarse a mi cara, a unos cuantos centimentros de un beso...

-¡Musa Bianchi!

La voz de Riven hizo que me separará de golpe, verlo caminar con esa expresión endemoniada me hizo sentir algo de temor.

-Riven espera.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú con mi novia?

-Calmate, solo estábamos bailando, no la estaba besando; aunque ganas no me faltaron.- sonrió de lado al verme.

-Maldito, te voy a quitar esa sonrisa del rostro.

-Riven calmate, no paso nada. Solo estábamos bailando, el me ayudo en la clase de hoy- mentí.

-¡Crees que soy estúpido Musa! Sé perfectamente que tu clase acaba de terminar.

-Musa, me voy lo que menos quiero es que tengas una pelea con tu chico por mi culpa; te veo mañana si preciosa. Addio Riven.

La mirada de Jason era retadora, sabia que sus ultimas palabras eran para darle celos a Riven y lo logro. Le lance una mirada asesina y mire a Riven quien tenia deseos de matar a Jason. La puerta se cerró quedando solamente Riven y yo en el salón.

-Riven...

-Me quieres explicar ¿cómo es que Jason estaba aquí contigo? Y no me trago ese cuento de que te ayudo en tus clases de baile.

-Me tomo por sorpresa Riven, yo estaba ensayando el baile y derepente llego él y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Te lo juro.

-¿Cómo esta eso que tú y él se verán mañana?

-Es mentira Riven-dije apartando mi mirada de la de él- te quiso provocar, apenas lo acabo de ver- volví a mentir-como piensas que lo veré. Además no me tienes muy contenta con lo de hoy.

-No me cambies el tema.

-No lo hago Riven, es solo que me molesta que ella sea tan cínica y descarada... Me voy tengo una clase extra que dar. Te veo en la noche.

-¡En la noche!

-Si, hoy estare con las chicas prácticando nuevas tecnicas de magía Riven.

Antes de salir Riven me tomo por el brazo y me jalo hacia él para acercarme a su cuerpo, por muy molesta que estuviese con él no podía decir que no a sus besos que me hacían sucumbir, me beso despacio con pasión y no pude negarme ante mi droga.

-Llega al apartamento si.

-Riven per favore io...

Me volvió a besar y si lo volvía hacer no podría negarme.

-Quiero dormir contigo Musa-dijo susurrandome al oído.

-Riven yo... yo.

Un ultimo beso hizo que me rindiera a él, los celos desaparecían cada vez que nos teníamos el uno al a otro.

-Esta bien... Iré al departamento una vez que termine mi clase.

Riven me separo de él y sus ojos magenta me hipnotizaban por completo.

-Riven.

-Dime Musa.

Me acerque a él para besarlo de nuevo con devoción y pasión, me separe de él lentamente mientras mis manos tomaban su rostro.

-Eres mi droga sabes, me odio por no poder tener mi orgullo en pie cada vez que me besas.

-Tu también eres mi droga, anda vete a dar tu clase extra, te esperare para ir a comer te parece.

Afirme con mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la salida para darme una ducha en los baños de Alfea y vestirme para impartir mi "clase extra."  
Llegue a los jardines de Alfea y mire a las chicas platicando con Riven,llegue muy despacio hacia él y con mis manos tape sus ojos mientras las chicas callaban.

-¿Qué?, tan rápido termino tu clase extra.

-No tenia, solo era una excusa para soltarme de ti. Pero es imposible, nos vamos.

-Jamas te libraras de mí.

 **UPS! aquí aparece Jason de nuevo, jejeje cada vez se pone más interesante... agardeciendo a mis lectores silenciosos y como siempre esperando sus reviws**

 **Agatha**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 12

Fui a la casa de Flora para hablar con ella, vi la puerta entreabierta y el olor a ravioles se inpregno en mi nariz, la comida de Helio era exquisita, sin duda Flora se casaria con una excelente cocinero. Entre sin hacer ruido alguno y la vi de pie junto a la cocina mientras picaba una cebolla que la hacia llorar.

-Flora.

Ella giro al escuchar mi voz y vi sus ojos rojos producto de la enorme cebolla que picaba.

-Ciao- atine a decir.

-Musa.

Ella corrio hacia mi y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, correspondi al abrazo y al mismo tiempo lloraba junto con ella producto de la cebolla.

-Que bueno verte.

-Ayer llegue a casa, pero creo que estabas… **ocupada.**

La cara de Flora cambio de color como un tomate y me provoco risa.

-No te preocupes, me da gusto que tu y Helio se lleven bien.

-Grazie Musa.

Estuve toda la tarde con Flo mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido con Riven y lo feliz que era, La noche llego rápido y me fui de la casa prometiendo volver mañana, cuando volvi a mi casa vi a Riven cocinando y me parecio enternecedor, cerre la puerta con cuidado, mientras el olor a lassagna era penetrante.

-Ciao amore.

-Musa. ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Bien. Flora y yo la pasamos muy bien.

\- Te ayudo Riven.

-Pressto-dijo quitandose el delantal- grazie amore pero ya termine, per favore toma asiento y cenemos si.

Cenamos amenamente a la luz de las velas, reimos mientras bebiamos el wisky predilecto de Riven.

-Riven, ya no mas si, tengo mucho sueño, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.

Me levante algo mareada pero pude llegar a mi cama y caer en ella para poder despertar hasta mañana.

-Buona notte principesca.

 **bien, es algo corta,pero es necesaria para los próximos caps que se vienen, espero dejen reviews... gracias a mis lectores silenciosos un beso**

 **Aagatha**


	14. Chapter XIII

Cap 13

Hubo suspensión de clases porque iban hacer limpieza general en la escuela, por lo que me quede toda la mañana durmiendo, Riven se fue a su trabajo y yo me quede en la casa, recordé la invitación de Jason y busque que ropa ponerme, hacia mucha calor por lo que opte por unos short aqua y una camisa de tirantes amarilla y una cola alta con accesorio sencillos. Sali de la casa y la voz de una mujer hizo que mi tarde se agriara.

- **Piccola (** pequeña), ¿A dónde tan bella?

-Primero- dije girandome para verla- no soy una niña, soy una mujer como tu, y en segunda no te importa.

-Cierto, no me importa tu vida, pero si alguien, tu novio. Riven me gusta y te lo quitare como antes capici.

-Riven es mi novio y no dejare que una mujer como tu me lo robe... Capici.

Camine enfurecida pero trate de que Jason no lo natare por lo que sonrei. Llegue al lugar y Jason me esperaba en el mismo lugar de siempre, fue revivir un pasado que para mi habia sido muy lindo.

-Jason... Ciao.

-Ragazza, pero estas... Estas bellisima.

-Grazie.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Lo de siempre- dije sonriendo.

-Dos moccacinos per favore.

-Jason- dije colocando mis manos en la mesa- se que hay mucho de que hablar pero por favor yo...

-Musa, olvidalo si, estaba molesto es cierto pero luego entendi que tu y Riven son el uno para el otro y yo ya no era parte de tu vida, aunque... aun ti amo ragazza...

-Jason...

-¿Tu eres feliz con tu novio?

-Si, soy muy feliz Jason, Riven es el amor de mi vida.

Jason tomo mi mano mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegro que seas muy feliz.

-Pero... ¿¡Qué hace la mia ragazza con este tipo!?

Gire mi cabeza y vi a Riven de pie molesto con el ceño fruncido junto a los chicos mientras Jason me tenia agarrada de mis manos.

-Ciao Gianetti.

-Nos vamos en este momento Musa.

-Riven espera.

-Vamonos o no respondo.

-Riven, estas lastimandola.

-No te metas Helio ni la defiendas

-Jason yo...

-No te preocupes Ragazza, en otro momento tu y yo nos veremos... Recuerda aun te amo Musa y si regrese de nuevo a Gardenia... Fue por ti.

-Jason…

-Te recuerdo que ella te dejo por mi, porque me ama a mi y no a ti, capici.

-Todo puede cambiar Bambino... Espero recuerdes mis palabras Riven. Addio.

Riven me tomo de la muñeca con fuerza mientras caminabamos muy deprisa, dejando en la mesa el moccacino. Subi a la moto de Riven y condujo tan rápido que pense que chocariamos en cualquier momento. Se detuvo bruscamente en un parque a pocos metros de nuestro departamento.

-¿Por qué Musa?

-Seguía abrazada a Riven, sabia que le había mentido y la verdad no sabia que decir.

-¡Responde por Dios!-dijo molesto haciendo que me separara de él.

-Riven... Me hubieses dejado si te hubiese dicho la verdad.

-Claro que no Musa, tu eres mía, no de él. ¿Por qué quiere Jason hablar contigo y te tenia tomada de las manos?

-Él solo quería disculparse Riven, no tiene intenciones de volver conmigo; ni yo con él porque ti amo Riven... Yo ti amo.

Riven estaba molesto lo sabia, mis palabras no lo calmaron, asi que decidi bajarme de la motocicleta, vi llegar a Helio en suya.

-¿Esta todo bien?

-todo bien Helio, grazie... Si necesito ayuda yo te llamo si.

-Pressto Musa.

Helio se alejo del lugar despacio mientras yo seguia de pie frente a Riven que tenia sus brazos cruzados, quito su casco para verme y ninguna palabra me dolio tanto como esa mirada de reprobación.

-Riven...

Caminamos sin parlar en todo el camino, no podia defenderme, sabia que habia hecho mal en no decir la verdad y eso era algo que Riven no me perdonaria tan facil.

-Piccola, veo que Riven te encontro.

-Grazie por decirme donde encontrarla Darcy.

-Con que fuiste tú. Con que derecho te metes tu en mi vida.

Estaba realmente molesta con ella, le habia dicho a Riven algo y es por eso que llego a donde estaba.

-Yo no me meto en tu vida, el pregunto por ti y yo respondi que te habia visto salir muy bella al cafe porque era para alla que te dirigias.

-¿Y tú como lo sabías?

-Porque te ví mientras pasaba por ese lugar.

-Entra Musa.

-Riven.

-¡Entra Ragazza!

Entre molesta con Darcy, ella era la culpable.

-Addio piccola.

Riven no entro, me dejo sola ahí mientras escuchaba la voz de Darcy y de Riven afuera, sentía unos celos terribles y comencé a llorar del coraje, si quería castigarme lo estaba logrando, entre a mi cuarto y tome una almohada y comencé a llorar. Mi teléfono sonó y vi el numero; era de Jason y decidí no contestar.

-Musa- la voz de Riven era menos autoritaria que la de hace unos minutos, seguía acostada en mi cama tratando de retener las lágrimas rebeldes.

-Que quieres.

-Perdoname

-¿Por qué? Tenías razón de enojarte no. Ya me castigaste.

-Por favor amore mio... Me duele mas a mí verte así.

-También perdoname Riven; no fui sincera y te mentí, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- le dije mientras me acercaba a él con mi cara mojada.

-Me amas Musa.

-Claro que ti amo Riven, te amare siempre.

-Siempre.

-Tutta la vita io ti amare Riven... Tutta.

Riven me abrazo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Bien, no más llanto. Si.

-Si.

 **Como les dije, el cap anterior era corto para darel inicio ahora si, a la trama de esta historia.**

 **Como siempre esperando reviews, gracias a mis lectores silenciosos... espero les guste**

 **Agatha**


	15. Chapter XIV

Cap 14

Los meses siguientes fueron un verdadero infierno, Riven y yo peliabamos casi a diario, mis celos y su desconfianza habían aparecdido de nuevo y apagado todol amor que había entre nosotros, después de las clases fui me quede en ensayos junto a las hadas de primer ingreso y como todos los miércoles Gael me llevo a mi casa después de invitar a mi y a otra hada a tomar un gelatto.

-Grazzie Gael, me la pase bien con uds.

-Vendrás mañana para ensayar el baile, mira que a Corina le falta mucho por aprender.

-Non lo so. Pero tratare de hacerlo pressto.

-Pressto Musa. Addio.

-Addio Gael, Addio Antonella.

Baje del carro mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en mi rostro, subí las gradas y entre a mi casa.

-¿Por qué vienes a esta hora Musa?

-Ciao Riven.

Intente abrazarlo pero este me detuvo los brazos para no abrazarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿De donde vienes?

-¿Cómo que de donde vengo Riven? Vengo de la dar mis clases de baile.

-¡Mientes!, te eh visto bajar del carro de un bambino. Era Jason cierto.

-No, no era Jason, era Gael, un alumno y Antonella su novia.

-Me estas mintiendo.

-Riven ya basta... Me estas hartando con tus celos tontos, Jason y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas.

-Te prohibo que lo veas.

-Entonces yo te prohibo que tu hables con Darcy.

-¿Con Darsy?

-Si, ayer vi que parlaban muy felices y yo me quede callada Riven, pero no me gusta que tú y esa chica estén tan juntos.

-Esa chicca es inofensiva Musa, en cambio Jason...

-Jason es solo mi amigo, solo eso. A quien no eh visto en un mes.

-¿Para donde vas?

-A un lugar donde no tenga que verte la cara...

Salí furiosa del lugar y tome un taxi dejando a Riven en la casa, llegue a un bar y pedí un vodka doble y me lo bebi como agua pidiendo otro.

-Ragazza... ¿Quieres llegar borracha a la tu casa?

-¡Jason! Pero... ¿Qué haces Aquí?

-Aquí trabajo Musa, yo soy el barman de este lugar. No te lo comente ya que hace un mes que tú y yo no nos vemos.

-Lo sé, eh tendio ucho trabajo, lo siento.

-No importa Musita, pero si bebes así no llegaras ni a la puerta.

No pude evitar sentirme triste y frustrada.

-Las cosas entre nosotros no marchan bien, él es muy celoso e inseguro y eso no lo soporto Jason.

-Es una lástima que no valore a la ragazza más bella del mundo.

Jason se acercaba a mi rostro para darme un beso pero bebi un trago de mi wisky.

-Jason...

-Perdón Musa.

-No importa.

El móvil de Jason sonó y contesto una llamada, trate de que no me importase pero me entro curiosidad

-Aló, si, esta aquí, bien; me parece perfecto. Addio.

-¿Quién era Jason?

-Una llamada sin importancia.

-Creo que mejor me voy, ¿Cuánto es?

-Dejame... Yo invito esta noche.

-Grazie Jason.

Llegue algo ebria no fue correcto tomar de golpe 5 wiskys, 2 tequilas y 3 cervezas. Abri con cuidado y trate de no botar nada pero tire un jarron haciendo demasiado ru ido.

-Ups.

-¿Musa? ¿Pero de donde vienes?

-Io... Io vengo de... De...

-Musa, Musa…

Escuche el movil sonar varias veces, sentia que mi cabeza explotaria en cualquier momento.

-Ciao.-conteste.

-Musa, ¿estás enferma?

-No, pero la cabeza me duele horrible.

-Entonces si lo estas.

-Que no.

-Entonces porque no viniste a trabajar hoy.

-¡Qué!

Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 3:00pm.

-Bloom, hablamos después si.

-Bien. Addio Musa.

Colgue y mi dolor de cabeza era insoportable, camine hacia el baño y lave mi cara.

-¿Pero que paso anoche?

-Ya despertaste.

Mire a Riven leyendo el diario con una taza de cafe.

-Quieres un espresso.

-Yo me lo preparo.

Camine hacia la cocina y me servi un café lo suficientemente cargado como para despertarme y llegue a donde él estaba mientras bebia mi café. No era necesario preguntar, su cara lo decia todo, me puse de pie y llegue a mi cama para tenderme en ella. Decidi no salir a ningun lado, mire a Riven vestirse para salir.

-¿Para donde vas?

-¿Te importa?

-¡Claro que si Riven! ¿Para donde vas?

-Ire a cenar.

-¿Con quién?

-Con Darsy

Escuchar ese nombre hizo que mi dolor se intensificara.

-¿Qué tú que?

-Si, me invito y yo acepte.

-Tú sabes no nos soportamos y saldras con tu ex novia. Riven ella lo que quiere no es ser tu amiga.

-Por lo menos yo no te miento y salgo a escondidas como tú.

-Me estas reclamando lo que paso hace meses, deja de ser tan inmaduro Riven.

El timbre sono y me puse de pie frente a él.

-Apartate, Darcy esta ahí.

-Si tú sales con esa mujer yo me voy de aquí, escuchaste.

-Haz lo que quieras Musa, puedes llamar a Jason para que te haga compañía. Lo aclamaste tanto en tus sueños... Veo que lo que te da es mejor que lo que io te doy.

-¡A mi me respetas Riven Gianetti!-Le di una bofeta tan fuerte que mi mano dolia.-Yo no soy una mujerzuela escuchaste Riven Gianetti.

-¿Cómo se le puede llamar a alguien que invoca a su ex novio en sus sueños y que va a verlo a su trabajo y deja que pague sus bebidas eh? Sabes a que horas llegaste ayer. A las 2:00 am como si nada

 ***FLASHBACK*  
-Musa, De donde vienes a esta hora.**

 **-Ciao Riven... Vengo de un bar, pero... Solo me tome 2, 3... 5 wiskys, no recordo nada.  
**

 **-Pero como... ¿Si dejaste tu dinero?  
**

 **-Jason me invito, llegue a su trabajo y...- musa sonrió contenta- Nada, me lo encontre.  
**

 **-Viste a Jason.  
**

 **Riven la tomaba fuerte de los brazos.  
**

 **-Bajame, me lastimas Riven.  
**

 **-Estuviste con ese bambino Musa.  
**

 **-Ah, ¿qué bambino?  
**

 **-¡Con Jason! Estuviste con él.  
**

 **-Jason- se rie- ah si, el me invito a beber porque llegue a su trabajo y me... Me...  
**

 **Musa callo dormida en los brazos de Riven mientras este trataba de despertarla.  
**

 **-Musa, Musa…  
**

 ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-No fue asi.

El timbre volvio a sonar y Riven me quito de su camino y me pegue a la puerta.

-Quitate Musa.

-Yo no sabia que el trabajaba ahí, me lo encontre de sorpresa Riven, y si andaba dinero pero el se ofrecio a pagarlo Riven.

-Riven... Estas ahí.

-Dame un minuto Darcy.

-Quitate Musa, lo que yo vi y escuche fue mas que suficiente...

-Riven por favor...

Me quito de la puerta y salio del lugar besando a Darcy en la mejilla y le sonrio coquetamente.

-Ciao, pero si estas bellisima

-Grazzie... Eh piccola. Prometo devolvertelo... Claro despues de pasar un rato con él.

-Te odio maldita.

Y antes de que pudiese matarla Riven cerró la puerta.

 **Mil perdones por el anterior, no se que sucedio pero se desconfiguro...**

 **Agatha**


	16. Chapter XV

CaP 15

-¿Helio, que haces aqui?

-Riven- dijo Helio dejando a Musa dormida en el enorme sofá donde la chica se había desahogado con su amigo- ¿pero que demonios te pasa? Tienes idea del dolor que le acabas de causar a Musa.

-¡Dolor! Por Dios, es ella quien me ha herido, lo único que hice fue aceptar la invitación de una amiga nada mas.

-Una amiga... Esa mujer no quiere ser tu amiga, ella lo que quiere ser es tu novia de nuevo. Bien lo sabes

Riven callo, sabia que era cierto lo que su amigo le decía, pero Darcy era una mujer tan bella que no era difícil enamorarse de ella nuevamente y, ¿Riven comenzaba a sentir algo por ella?

-No te quedes callado Riven... Acaso tu y esa...

-No Helio, entre Darcy y yo no hay nada por respeto a Musa pero ella es tan simpática, inteligente, sarcástica, irónica y hostil... Que, no lo se... Hoy sin darme cuenta Darcy y yo... Nos besamos.

-¡Tu besaste a Darcy!-grito Helio.

-Shhh, calla. Quieres despertar a Musa.

-¿Te gusta Riven?

Riven callo mientras miraba a Musa y una lágrima que salía de sus ojos dormidos.

-Con Musa pasamos discutiendo, se ha perdido todo el amor que un día nos juramos Helio... Creo que entre nosotros ya no hay nada rescatable.

-Ya no la amas.

-Es ella quien ya no me ama.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hace meses que no hacemos el amor, que no nos besamos... Que los abrazos y las frases se terminaron, es ella quien ya no me ama.

-Mientes Riven, porque esta bambina te ama con locura y daría su vida por ti... Eres tu quien ya no la ama.

-Que vas hacer Helio.

-La llevare a su cama para que descance y me ire antes de darte una paliza.

Helio dejo a Musa en la cama mientras tomaba su abrigo y se marchaba del lugar.

OOO

Desperte al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y llore amargamente, él habia besado a esa ragazza y lo peor era que le gustaba, esa mujer comenzaba a entrar en la vida de Riven sin que yo me diese cuenta y me dolia en el alma, nuestras diferencias habian hecho que ya nisiquiera nos dijeramos buenas noches, todo se habia disipado y ninguno de los dos habia hecho algo por recuperarlo escuche abrir la puerta y me tire sobre la cama y limpie mi cara.

-Musa Bianchi.

Susurro Riven mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, sus dedos tocando mi cara hacian que un escalofrio recorriera mi cuerpo, yo lo amo con toda mi alma pero esa confesion hacia que en vez de amarlo quisiera matarlo.

-Perdoname Musa, por favor.

Sentí que la notte se me hizo eterna, me levante antes de que la alarma sonara y mire a Riven dormir en el sofa, me vesti y antes de salir me acerque a Riven jurando recuperar nuestro amore. Le di un beso fugaz en los labios y me fui del apartamento. Llegue a Alfea donde todas mis amigas estaban.

-Musa, el semestre comenzara en la universidad, ya pronto todas terminaremos nuestras carreras universitarias.

-Claro que si Stella, empezaremos todas, nuestro ultimo semestre... Y también, también otras cosas que eh dejado pendientes.

-Amigas la directora Faragonda nos tiene una mision en domino, mi planeta, tenemos que ir lo mas pronto posible nos tardaremo tres dias máximo.

-Al parecer hay una pierda que contiene altos poderes magicos la cual es de suma importancia proteger y tenerla a salvo.

-Bien Bloom, vamos.

Antes de irme llame a Riven pero jamas contesto, me enfade y parti junto con las chicas hacia domino.

-¿Te encuentras bien Musa?

-Todo bene Flo. Grazie.

Tome mi movil y marque una ultima vez, esta me lanzo al buzo de voz, por lo que decidi dejarle un msj de voz.

-Vamos Chicas.

Partimos a domino y recuperamos la piedra sin problema alguno, estos 3 dias sin él se me hicieron eternos, queria abrazarlo, besarlo; estaba impaciente como todas, llegamos a Alfea y vi a los chicos menos a Riven. Imagine que estaria en casa esperandome, que él tambien me extrañaria y desearia estar conmigo, me despedi de todos y fui a la mia casa abri despacio la puerta y al entrar a mi habitacion senti morirme completamente...

 **Hola... auch! ese Riven es malvado... darle un beso a su ex-noiva... que habra pasado en la ausencia de Musa... todo esto y más en el otro cap... espero reviews...**

 **Agatha**


	17. Chapter XVI

CAP 16

Imagine que estaría en casa esperándome, que él también me extrañaría y desearía estar conmigo, me despedía de todos y fui a mi casa abrí despacio la puerta y al entrar a mi habitación sentí morirme completamente...  
Riven se encontraba en mi cama abrazado a Darcy, desnudos, solo las sábanas tapando su vergüenza y su descaro, sentí como si una espada atravesará mi corazón varias veces y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

-De todas las humillaciones que eh recibido de tu parte... ¡Esta ha sido la peor Riven Gianetti!

Riven despertó de golpe y abrió sus ojos como platos al verme de pie mientras Darcy restregaba sus ojos.

-Piccola, no te han enseñado a no molestar.

-Musa...

-Ti odio Riven... ¡Ti odio! Y a ti ramera, te quiero fuera de mi casa en este momento.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo cuidas tanto... Riven es todo un semental.

La tome del cabello y la saque de mi apartamento completamente desnuda tirando su ropa al pasillo; cerrando de golpe la puerta.

-Musa yo...

-¡Tú nada Riven!- grite llorando sin consuelo alguno.- Yo como una tonta esperando que tu me extrañarías, que quizás... ¡AHHHH! Que tonta, que tonta...

-Musa, yo te puedo explicar, todo amor.

Sus ultimas palabras me enfurecieron y lo cachetie.

-Eres un cínico, le haces el amor en mi casa, en nuestra cama Riven... Y te atreves a decirme amor... Esas palabras de tu boca suenan sucias. ¡Te odio Riven! ¡Te odio con todo mi corazón!

-¡Musa espera, Musa!

Sali corriendo del lugar hacia la casa de Flora.

-Musa, ¿que pasa?

Mi llanto desgarrador hizo que Flora se preocupara por mi pero solo queria eso, llorar y desahogarme, amaba a ese bambino pero lo que había hecho fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Lo odio Flora, lo odio...

-Pero a quien odias.

-Fue lo peor que me ha hecho y eso no se lo perdonare nunca... Nunca.

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cara, llore tanto que sentia mis ojos inchados, desperte de golpe y vi el lugar, era el cuarto donde yo viví hace tiempo, vi a Flora acostada a mi lado, el pecho me dolia mucho, y mi corazón se encontraba de luto.

-Musa. ¿Como estas?

-¡Que como estoy! Destrozada Flora... Destrozada.

No pude evitar llorar al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido. Flora me abrazo por la espalda para darme fuerza.

-Tranquila Musa, tranquila... Esto pasara y todo estara biene.

Sin que Flora se percatase sali de la casa rumbo a Alfea y sigilosamente llegue al salon de música y comence a llorar recordando lo tonta que fui al pensar que Riven me amaba. Amor, no sabe nada de amor. Tome mi guitarra acústica y comencé a tocarla mientras desahogaba mi dolor con una cancion:

 ** _"La vida pasa, el tiempo vuela,  
la distancia no se acorta  
al contrario me envenena y  
me parte el corazón,  
me parte el corazón.  
_**

 ** _Las madrugadas son  
refugio de mi locura y  
los recuerdos me amenazan y  
me clavan por la espalda  
tantas dudas, tantas dudas._**

 _ **¿Qué nos paso?**_  
 _ **¿Por qué nos perdimos?**_  
 _ **¿Dónde quedo aquello**_  
 _ **que nos prometimos?**_  
 _ **¿Quién se metio entre nosotros? Quien te lleno de primaveras**_  
 _ **esos ojos.**_  
 _ **Que no me saben mentir,**_  
 _ **que no me pueden mentir.**_

 _ **Dime quién**_  
 _ **después me quedare callada,**_  
 _ **sere parte de tu pasado,**_  
 _ **tan solo eso sere,**_  
 _ **dime quién, arranca**_  
 _ **esta maldita duda y**_  
 _ **salvame de la locura**_  
 _ **despues me alejare"**_

-No Musa, tu me prometiste que no te irias de mi lado.

Deje de tocar la guitarra y de cantar. Riven habia entrado y la persona que menos queria ver era a él.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Me dijo Flora que estuviste en su apartamento. Supuese que esarías aqui y vine hablar contigo y explicarte lo que viste. -

Y que me vas a decir, que lo que vi no es lo que parece.

-Pues aunque no lo creas fue así Musa, no se como Darcy llego a mi cama, no recuerdo nada.

-No te creo nada Riven, esa chica estaba ahí desnuda contigo descanzando en tu pecho mientras tu la rodeabas con tu brazo.

-Musa por Dios, creeme... yo te amo.

-Eso lo hubiese creido antes, ahora no puedo creer en esas palabras mentirosas Riven, además ella es tan simpática, inteligente, sarcástica, irónica y hostil. Los escuche esa noche Riven, cuando pensaron que yo estaba dormida, la besaste y te gusto. ¿Cómo piensas que crea que no sabes como es qué te acostaste con la ella? Si te querias vengar por que Jason es mi amigo...

Nos miramos y en su mirada vi culpa, remordimiento...

-Mi decision esta tomada, me iré de Gardenia.

Vi su rostro y note el miedo y la impresion de mi decisión, intento tocarme pero me aleje de él.

-No me toques.

-Estas segura que es eso lo que quieres.

-Completamente... Sabes algo, despues de todo tu tenias razón en algo,-senti un nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente- tu traes a mi vida tristeza y dolor y lo peor de todo, es que te sigo amando.

-Entonces no te vayas, tu prometiste quedarte toda la vida conmigo.

-Eso se lo prometi al chico que me amaba, no a este, que lo único que hizo fue destrozarme el alma. Salte del salon, no quiero verte mas, quiero olvidarme de ti para siempre, matar este amor que siento por ti.

-Tu eres la mi novia.

-Yo ya no soy tu novia, ni tu eres mi novio. Entre tú y yo ya no hay nada.

 **Hola… aquí esta el capitulo, espero que ahora si este largo, dedicado a mi lectora anónima, Tsutsuji… gracias por seguir la historia… la canción que sale es la de Yuridia con Reik "que nos paso" espero disfruten el cap para los que leen anonimante…**

 **Agatha**


	18. Chapter XVII

CAP 17

Me encontraba recostada debajo de un árbol tratando de pensar en todo y en todos, en mí y la decisión que ya había tomado.

-Musa, es verdad lo que nos dijo la sinorinna Griffin.-me pregunto Tecna

-¿Es cierto que te iras de aquí?- pregunto Flo angustiada.

Afirme con mi cabeza mientras recogía con mis brazos mis piernas.

-Pero... ¡Pero como! ¿Y Riven?-pregunto Stella alterada.

-Riven y yo ya no somos novios.

-¡Cómo!-exclamaron toda

-Si, Riven y yo terminamos ayer.

-Fue ella verdad... Esa tal Darcy. Pero, ¿Qué paso?

Comence a llorar, antes de poder hablar, Bloom me abrazo mientras trataba de calmarme.

-Ayer... Encontre a Riven y esa mujer... En mi casa, en mi cama... Ellos... Ellos...

-¡Ellos se acostaron!

-¡Stella!-Gritaron las demás.

-Si chicas... Los encontre en mi cama... Desnudos, durmiendo placidamente. Esa ah sido la peor, la peor humillacion que Riven pudo hacerme. Es por eso que me voy para Grecia.

Hubo un silencio casi eterno, ellas estaban sorprendidas. Yo misma lo estaba, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

-Crees que con irte solucionaras las cosas.

Todas giramos para ver de donde provenia la voz y vimos a Roxi de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Stella colocandose de pie.

-Vengo a ver si era verdad el rumor de los pasillos y veo que si, solo Musa huye de los problemas.

-Yo no huyo de mis problemas.

-Si Musa, si lo haces, si yo fuera tu defenderia mi amor por Riven sin importar la chica que se interponga en mi camino, como una vez lo hiciste delante mio.

-Por que no mejor te largas Roxi, tu ya no perteneces a nosotras ni a Alfea tampoco desde el momento en que decidiste traicionar nuestra confianza.

-Te equivocas Tecna. Es cierto, yo ya no pertenezco a uds pero seré la nueva maestra de música y danza... A menos que Musa sepa defender lo que por derecho le pertenece y no renuncie a la escuela. Se que hice muchas cosas malas, cosas que no debía pero tampoco me arrepiento, solo pido que llevemos la fiesta en paz.

Roxi se marcho del lugar alejandose de nosotras y dejándome muchas interrogantes en mi mente.

-No le prestes atencion a Roxi Musa, solo lo hace por molestar.

-Chicas me voy, tengo... Tengo que recoger mis cosas del apartamento.

-Quieres que te acompañe Musa.

-No Flo, si necesito ayuda las llamare.

-Addio Musa.

-Addio amigas

Camine por las calles de Gardenia pensando en las palabras de Roxi, meditando cada letra y cada frase dicha por ella. Tropece con alguien y antes de caer al piso senti que me sostuvo de la cintura y de mi brazo.

-Lo siento, me distraje y no... Jason.

-Creo que el destino esta empeñado en que tú y yo estemos juntos no es así.

-Perdón si, no me fijaba quien venia.

-¿Qué tienes?, tus ojos han llorado mucho... Pero yo se que te puede alegrar. Ven acompañame,

-¿Pero a donde?

-Es una sorpressa.

Camine detras de Jason que me llevaba a una heladería.

-Jason, yo no quiero un gelatto.

-Es que no es un gelatto cualquiera.

-Ciao, sinorinna, per favore. El regalo.

-¿El regalo? Pero de que estas hablando Jason.

La bambina del lugar nos dio una babana split con mis gelattos favoritos. Sonrei al ver el gelatto mas grande.

-Te ves bellisima cuando sonries y tus ojos brillan como estrellas.

-Grazie, veo que no haz olvidado los detalles bellos que tienes... yo no los merezco Jason, te deje por alguien que... No vale la pena ni hablar de él.

-¿Es certo que te vas?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ahhh... Lo pensaste en voz alta.

-Si Jason, me voy de Gardenia. Necesito olvidar y aclarar muchas cosas...

-Vete conmigo, yo también viajare a Grecia. Tengo un trabajo allá.

-Jason… yo no quiero ser una carga para ti.

-Jamás lo haz hecho Musa, yo te amo, siempre… vete conmigo, olvida para siempre a Riven y comienza de nuevo conmigo.

Lo mire a los ojos y aunque una pequeña voz me decía no aceptar, lo hice. Dije si por despecho, por dolor quizás, pero acepte irme con Jason.

-Acepto Jason.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Espera, tengo que ir por mi ropa.

-¿Te acompaño?

-No, yo quiero hacerlo sola. Te vere en el aeropuerto.

-Esta bien, dentro de tres horas te vere allí mi Musa.

-Grazie.

Comimos el gelatto y me despedi de Jason para el apartamento, sacaria todas mis cosas de ese lugar para irme. Abri la puerta y agradeci que Riven aun no llegase, al entrar mire una fotografia mia y de él, como las demás que teniamos... Tome una retratera y me la lleve, las demás las baje, pues entre nosotros no hay mas. Tome la maleta mas grande y comence a guardar mi ropa y mis cosas y junto a ellas la fotografia. Mire el lugar por última vez y antes de irme suspire hondo.

-Musa, dime que no es cierto... Que no te vas de mi lado.

 **Hola… ¿que tal? ¡Musa acepto irse con Jason! Que piensan que podrá pasar… espero recibir algún review… agracias a mis lectores anónimos**

 **Agatha**


	19. Chapter XVIII

CAP 18

Tome una retratera y me la lleve, las demás las baje, pues entre nosotros no hay mas. Tome la maleta mas grande y comence a guardar mi ropa y mis cosas y junto a ellas la fotografía. Mire el lugar por última vez y antes de irme suspire hondo.

-Musa, dime que no es cierto... Que no te vas de mi lado.

-Riven.

-Es mentira cierto, estas mintiendo.

-Me voy a un lugar donde no puedas encontrarme Riven. Me alejare de ti y matare este amore.

-No piensas decisitir Musa, por favor creeme.

-Porque debería de creer cuando tu desconfibas de mí.

-Te juro que nunca más dudare de ti Musa, te sere fiel siempre...

Riven me tenia entre sus brazos muy cerca de él, sentía como mis piernas comenzaban a fallar, su aliento golpeaba mi rostro, el detecto los sentimientos que provocaba en mi.

-Riven... Sueltame.

-Musa, si te vas te arrepentiras, tu y yo nos amamos, para mi tu sigues siendo el amor de mi vida, mi novia.

El susurro de esas palabras y el roce de sus labios junto a los mios hizo que mis latidos fueran a un ritmo demasiado rápido, poco a poco comenzo a besarme hasta poder profanar mi labios, rodee mis brazos sobre su cuello y mis manos sobre su cabello púrpura, el me apreto a su cuerpo mientras sus manos recorrian mi espalda y como hace tanto tiempo nuestro orgullo y miedo fueron ahogados por la pasion y el deseo apagado en nosotros, nos entregamos al amor, me sentia viva ante cada caricia, sentirlo dentro de mí me hacia sentir que yo era su dueña, cada gemido, cada suspiro recitando su nombre delataban que siempre seria suya. Para toda la vida.

-Siempre sera así Riven. Solo cuando tenemos la necesidad de ahogar nuestra pasión, cuando discutamos... Siempre lo resolveremos así.

-Yo te amo, no soy bueno con las palabras, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que no quiero perderte de nuevo. Creo que... Solo conocemos esta manera Musa.

Me levante de la cama y me vesti para salir del apartamento.

-Estas molesta.

-No Riven, me tengo que ir, como te dije, me ire de Gardenia, lo mejor sera terminar esto... Nuevamente nos hemos fallado, no somos el uno para el otro. Que seas muy felice con Darcy.

-Musa.

Sali del lugar limpiando mis lágrimas mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto.

-Yo también ti amo- susurre- pero hasta que no te decidas no podre estar contigo.

Presente mi renuncia de la escuela, mientras mis alumnas, la directora y la sinorinna Griffin se despedian de mi. Aunque les dije que partiria a Grecia me iria a Melody, a mi planeta junto Jason.

-Musa, tú también te vas... Primero Layla y ahora tú.

-No te pongas así Stella, nos veremos por video llamadas y e-mails.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de unas horas Flo.

-Entonces vamos al Frutti music una ultima vez si.

-No tengo tiempo, el avión me dejara.

-Vamos Musa, una ultima vez si.

-Esta bien.

Llegue al lugar y vi a Helio y los demas chicos en la mesa, los vi y sonrei y me acerque para abrazar a cada uno.

-Nos contaron que te vas para Grecia Musa.

-Si Sky, me ire.

-Siento mucho lo de Riven y tú, yo pense que ese bambino habia cambiado.

-No Brandon, él siempre sera así.

Escuche los acordes de una guitarra acustica y senti la mirada penetrante de Riven sobre mi, obligandome a verlo.

-Esa cancion se la acaba de aprender Musa- dijo Helio- es para ti.

Nos miramos y antes de que cantara sus ojos provocaron un escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

 ** _"Hoy me decidí  
jamás pensar en ti  
Este sentimiento me  
hace daño  
demasiado para mi  
_**

 ** _Estoy aqui desahogando  
estos momentos intentando comprender porque no estas;  
_**

 ** _Y sigo aqui esperando  
a que un dia,  
esperando que  
decidas regresar.  
_**

 ** _Es el sabor, es el sabor  
de tus labios,  
una droga que envenena  
y me hace enloquecer._**

 **Es el olor es el olor**  
 **de tu cabello un**  
 **aroma a primavera**  
 **permanece en mi piel**

Su mirada me penetraba en cada frase, cada palabra cantada con emoción hacia que me estrujaba el corazón

 ** _No puedo olvidar  
aquel tiempo que  
me amaste pero ahora  
que no estas  
te extraño, te amo  
jamás regresaras  
_**

 ** _Estoy aquí,  
plasmando estos versos desahogando el  
sentimiento de mi amor  
_**

 ** _y me voy de aquí  
comenzando otra vida  
una vida muy vacía  
ya sin ti_**

 ** _Es el sabor,_**  
 ** _es el sabor de tus labios,_**  
 ** _una droga que envenena y_**  
 ** _me hace enloquecer._**

 ** _Es el olor_**  
 ** _es el olor de tu cabello_**  
 ** _un aroma a primavera_**  
 ** _permanece en mi piel..._**

 ** _Ahora sin ti no me_**  
 ** _queda mas remedio_**  
 ** _que dejarte ir."_**

Nos miramos por última vez y decidi bajar la mirada para que sus ojos no me siguieran penetrando, deseaba correr hacia él y perdonarle pero me contuve.

-Creo que fue una mala idea venir chicos, yo me voy... Grazie por todo.

-Musa...

-Prometo hablar contigo Helio, tu que eres mi mejor amigo.

-Entonces es cierto. Te vas.

-Si, me voy y los extrañare.

-¿Y a él? ¿Lo extrañaras?

-A él más que a todos Helio.

-Que tengas buen viaje Ragazza.

-Grazie amigo.

Y abranzando a cada uno sali del lugar para no volver mas.

/

 **Wow, pues aqui otro capitulo, Musa se Fue con Jason... ¿y ahora que sucedera?**

 **Agatha**


	20. Chapter XIX

CAP 19

 _ **4 años después.**_

 _ ***MELODY***_

-Amor, ¿cómo estas hoy?

-Bon jorno Jason. ¿Te importa como amanecí hoy?

-Mamma, papa bon jorno.

La piccola se tiro sobre nuestra cama para llenarme de besos mientras yo la abrazaba y le hacia cosquillas.

-Basta mamma me rindo.

-Tú eres mi pequeña, niña más bella de todo melody.

-Paulina, anda bañarte tienes que ir al kinder.

-Papa

-Vamos niña, tienes que ir, yo te ire a dejar a tu escuela si.

La bambina salio en silencio de la cama y camino hacia el baño mientras se quitaba sus coletas.

-Por qué le hablas así- reclame molesta- ella no tiene la culpa.

-Ella me lo recuerda siempre.

Sali de la cama y entre al baño, habían pasado cuatro años desde que sali de Gardenia sin imaginar lo que aquel último encuentro entre Riven y yo me dejaría; una hermosa niña. Me bañe mientras trataba de no pensar en la forma de escapar de Jason, aceptar su ayuda fue la peor decisión, mi vida se había vuelto un infierno, permanecia encerrada en una jaula de oro las vinticuatro horas del día  
Sali y me vesti con un jean y una blusa algo transparente en color celeste tambien.

-Mamma, vamos iguales.

-Pero si estan bellisimas, Paulina.

-Entra al carro no puedes llegar tarde a la escuela.

-Si papa.

Lance una mirada furiosa a Jason y camine detrás de mi hija; entre al auto y vi a la mia piccola triste.

-Por qué tan triste Paulina.

-Mamá. Mi papá... No me quiere.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso hija?

Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas y eso me partia el corazón en miles de pedacitos.

-Hoy es el dia del padre y mi papá no estara hoy en la escuela, y mis compañeros se rien de mi.

La abrace, con ternura tratando de verme fuerte ante mi niña, pero por dentro me sentía muy triste, solo yo tenía la culpa de su sufrimiento.

-Paulina, tu eres mi bambina y yo soy tu mamá que te quiere, y tú papá... Él es un hombre ocupado pequeña.

Los ojos de mi pequeña no dejaban de llorar y me abrazaba para tratar de ocultar su carita humeda por aquel dolor que mi cobardía le provocaba.

-Estan listas. Paulina, deja de lloara, ¡ya estas grande!

-A mi hija no le hablas así Jason.

-Entonces dejala de consentirla tanto y subete a la parte de enfrente del auto.

-Papá, Mamma… por favor no se peleen.

Suspire resignada, la voz frágil de mi niña hizo que me tragara todo loque estaba por decirle. Cada día era lo mismo, peleas entre los dos y sonrisas fingidas ante los demás. Llegamos al colegio y la mi hija bajo del auto primero, yo me quede y mire con desprecio a quien a base de mentiras y engaños juiraba ayudarme.

-Quiero el divorcio.

-Y me crees imbecil como para dartelo.

-Me escapare Jason, tú no me puedes tener enserrada.

-Por muy hada que seas, si tu llegas a dejarme quien sufrira sera esa maldita mocosa, a la cual desprecio con mi vida.

-No me retes escuchaste y a mi hija no le haras nada o yo misma me encargare de destruirte idiota.

Baje tirando la puerta de golpe, llegue al salon y mi hija acaraparecia en un baile como una linda mariposa, me enternecio verla y ver sus movimientos y su infantil voz.

Paulina Bianchi, la mia bambina de 4 años, el mismo tiempo que io me fui de la tierra, a los 2 meses de partir me di cuenta que estaba embarazada, me asuste y al comunicárselo a Jason él acepto sin saber que su actitud cambiaría por completo, decidi vivir con él, y casarme y fue en ese instante que comenzó mi infierno, con un guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, vigilando con quien me veía o que hacía. Aun lado deje mi cabello largo, ahora uso mi cabello hasta el cuello que me hace lucir mas madura, a mis 27 años mi prioridad es ella, la mia piccola ragazza, Paulina. Por ella eh podido aguantar este sufrimeinto

-Mamma, me viste cantar.

-Si Paulina, lo haces muy bene. Mejor que yo.

-No mamma, tu cantas bello, bellisimo, por eso que mi padre se enamoro de ti.

-Paulina, vamos a vestirte para la última presentacion.

-Anda hija.

Paulina era una piccola de cabello purpura ondulado y sus ojos azules profundo como los mios, su pequeña nariz y sus pequeños labios rosados. Se parece tanto a su padre, a Riven. Tiene su mismo modo. Cada día me lo recuerda más. Aunque el dolor se fue de mi vida, el amor hacia él permanece dormido, jamás me enamore de nadie aunque el hizo su vida y eso aunque me hirio lo acepte, alejarnos fue lo mejor. Y por el bien de mi hija, había tomado una decisión.

-Ciao Paulina.

-Tía Flo, ¿cómo estas?

-Todo bien bambina.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien tia Flo estoy muy feliz.

-¿Y por qué estas tan feliz?

-¡Tio Helio!- grito mi pequeña desde la video llamada.

-Estoy feliz porque muy pronto ire a Gardenia a conocerlos, cierto mamma.

-Cierto Paulina, pero recuerda que es un secreto esta bien. Ve a jugar si.

-Biene, addio tio Helio, addio tia Flora.

-Addio Paulina- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Musa... De verdad, volveras a Gardenia.

-Si Flo, Ya no puedo seguir viviendo en este infierno, además Riven tiene derecho de conocer a su hija, no lo creen.

-¿Estas segura?

-Más que nunca, mi hija merece ser feliz.

-Mi casa esta a la orden y si nunca hice nada con ese imbécil de Jason fue porque tu asi lo decidiste; Musa, además... Él, ya no es el mismo Riven de antes, se encuentra en planes de divorcio con Darcy.

-Es una lastima Helio. Espero que todo este bien. Y sus hijos, con quien quedaran.

-No tuvieron Musa, la unica hija que Riven tiene es Paulina.

-¿Recibiste la invitacion a la boda de Bloom?

-Claro que si Helio, una de las bucamas me la dio sin que Jason lo supiera, él me quiere mantener alejada de todos, pero esto se acabo .

-Stella y las demás se pondran tan felices cuando sepas que tu volveras.

-No digas nada Flo, quiero darles una sorpresa.

-Capici. Nos vamos Musa, tengo examenes que atender y Helio un juicio que no puede posponer.

-Addio.

Termine la llamada y escondi el telefono que utilizaba a escondidas de Jason, mientras los recuerdos me invadian.

 _ ***EN GARDENIA***_

-Riven ya basta, eres un cinico descarado, ahora me engañas con tu secretaria.

Darcy le daba una cachetada mientras la secretaria se bajaba la falda y arreglaba su cabello.

-Y a ti ramera, me asegurare de que no consigas lavore en ningun lado.¡Largate!

-Ya callate Darcy, eres insoportable.

-Fui una estupida al casarme contigo, mientras otros se morian por mi, io te escojo a ti, un imbecil.

-Este imbecil a sabido darte tus gustos y caprichos, asi que deberias besarme los pies y el suelo que camino.

-Yo rebajandome, la gran Darcy Santtino, nunca! Capici, Yo naci para darme la gran vita, no para aguantar a un mujeriego. Pero para donde vas.

-No te importa ragazza.

-Ya se, vas a cantar y ahogar tu pena por esa estupida que te dejo por Jason y se largo para nunca mas volver.

Riven se acerco a su esposa y la tomo fuertemente del brazo, mientras esta forcejeaba para soltarse de él.

-Te recuerdo que fue la tu culpa, ella me abandono porque tu te metiste esa notte en mi cama y fingiste un embarazo que jamas existio.

-Claro, era tu fortuna la que siempre me intereso y no iba a dejar que otra me lo quitara. Ademas, te ha gustado lo que haz probado, de lo contrario no estarias aun conmigo.

-En un par de meses tu y yo nos divorciaremos Darcy.

Riven la dejo en la oficina mientras esta lloraba de rabia.

*FRUTTI MUSIC*

-Como extraño estos momentos chicas.- dijo Bloom suspirando.

-Si,yio tambien, tanto trabajo en la floristeria no me dejan tiempo.

-Stella, ¿cómo esta Paolo?

-Esta bien, en la escuela, es muy inquieto pero bello, mi bambino esta bello, igualito a su padre.

Brandon y Stella se habian casado y vivian en Solaria como principes aunque trabajaban como personas normales, Flora y Helio vivian juntos, al igual que Tecna y Timmy.

-Bloom, ya puedes pasar por tu vestido, dentro de poco seras la reina Bloom de Heraklion.

-Es cierto- dijo Tecna- eres la sig. En casarte.

-Estoy muy feliz de que Sky y yo nos casemos, las invitaciones ya están repartidas, todas vendrán, mis amigas estarán en el día más importante para mí.

/

 **Perdón por la repetición del capitulo de ayer, aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **Agatha**


	21. Chapter XX

CAP 20

*APARTAMENTO DE RIVEN*

 ** _"Hoy rompo en llanto pues  
se que todo esta decidido,  
te quiero tanto pero no es suficiente sentirlo.  
_**

 ** _Hemos intentado seguir por seguir sin querer creer  
que ya no hay mas por hacer  
y hemos aceptado sufrir  
por sufrir sin querer creer querida_**

 _ **Aunque no soporte perderte**_  
 _ **es inevitable nuestra**_  
 _ **separacion y este no**_  
 _ **es momento para entender,**_  
 _ **solo hay que aceptarlo**_  
 _ **pues lejos estamos mejor.**_

 _ **De aquel amor tenemos**_  
 _ **solamente el recuerdo,**_  
 _ **no mas insomnio el limbo**_  
 _ **se ha quedado desierto.**_

 _ **En ningún momento**_  
 _ **deje de sentir, de sentirte**_  
 _ **a ti podremos sobrevivir**_  
 _ **este rompimiento se debe**_  
 _ **cumplir porque hay que salir querida despues de partir**_

 _ **Aunque no soporte perderte**_  
 _ **es inevitable nuestra**_  
 _ **separacion y este no es**_  
 _ **momento para entender,**_  
 _ **solo hay que aceptarlo**_  
 _ **pues lejos estamos mejor"**_

-¿Donde estarás ahora Musa?, amor mío. ¿Que habrá sido de tu vida todo este tiempo?

El timbre del apartamento sonaba y Riven dejo la guitarra a un lado para saber quien pudiera ser.

-Riven, que estas esperando, anda vistete hoy es la boda de Sky.

-No puedo fingir que estoy enfermo Brandon, no tengo deseos de ir y menos con Darcy.

-¿Y quien te dijo que Darcy iria? Solo vas tu... Apurate.

Riven suspiro aliviado y acepto la invitación.

 _ ***HERAKLION***_

-Y bien chicas... Como se ve Bloom?

-Te ves hermosa, eres la novia mas linda, después de mi claro- dijo Layla mientras las demás reian.

-Te ves muy linda Bloom, tanto que me dan ganas de decirle a Timmy que nos casemos también.

-Ya llegara tu turno Tecna, como el mio también. ¿Qué te parece el arreglo Bloom?

-Esas orquideas estan hermosas Flora, Grazie a todas por organizar mi boda, solo espero a Musa.

-Pues ya no esperen, que Musa Bianchi ya esta aquí.

-¡Musa!

Las chicas y yo nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de sentimientos y emoción, las extrañaba tanto, que verlas otra vez hacia que unas lagrimas brotaran.

-Pero si que estas bella Bloom, Stella hizo un excelente trabajo.

-Grazie Musa, mis creaciones son las mejores.

-Mamma...

La voz de mi hija hizo que todas miraran hacia abajo, ella estaba timida, pues aunque las habia visto por video llamadas era la primera vez que las veia en persona.

-Paulina-dijo Flora quedando a la altura de la bambina- soy yo, tu tía Flora, me regalas un abrazo.

-Tía Flo- dijo la niña y apartandose de mis piernas camino hacia Flora quien la atrapo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla.

-Ella es...

-Si Layla, ella es mi hija, Paulina Bianchi.

-Esa niña es... identica a él.

-Bambina, ellas son mis amigas, y tambien tus tías.

-Ciao, soy tu tía Stella, y ellas son tus tías Tecna, Layla y Bloom.

A la mia bambina se le iluminaron sus ojitos azules y las abrazo a todas, sintiendose muy feliz de tener tantas tías.

-Por cierto vi a un bambino de cabello castaño y ojos azules jugando a ser un especialista como el su papá, ese bambino es tuyo cierto Stella.

-Si, es mi hijo, se llama Paolo y quiere ser un gran especialista como su padre. Musa pero donde quedo tu hermoso cabello largo, tus sueños e ilusiones.

-Ya no tenemos 23 años Stella, somos mujeres adultas, casadas. Otras por hacerlo y otras como tu e yo, con hijos.

-Tienes razón, pero dinos la verdad porque has venido.

-Eh venido porque... Paulina, ve a jugar con Paolo.

-¿Quien es Paolo?

-Él es mi hijo, te caera muy bien, ve a jugar.

-Si tia Stella, Tia Bloom... Que linda eres.

-Grazie piccola.

La piccola salio feliz del lugar mientras yo me quedaba con las chicas.

-Huí de Melody, me tranforme nuevamente en una winx y sali de esa prision, de la cual Jason me tenía; irme con él fue lo peor que pude hacer chicas, vivo un calvario a su lado, además es tiempo que Riven sepa que tiene una hija.

-¿Y tu Musa? ¿Lo pudiste olvidar?- pregunto Layla

Negue con la cabeza.

-Aun lo amo chicas, cada noche pienso en el y en lo felices que hubiesemos sido si esa mujer y Jason no se hubiesen entrometido. Pero tampoco ella lo obligo.

-Puedes vivir con nosotros Musa, sabes que para Helio no será ningún problema.- dijo Flora.

-Te sientes preparada para verlo.

-Si Tecna, me siento lista, mi hija me da la fuerza, ella es mi amor y mi vida.

-Mejor ven y vistete, no pensaras ir en Jeans a la boda de Bloom-dijo Stella- toma y vistete en otra habitación. También puedes quedarte en Solaria Musa, creo que estarías mejor protegida.

-Gracias Chicas.

Entre al cuarto para vestirme y me mire al espejo y contemple el hermoso vestido diseñado por Stella. Un vestido color naranja de escote profundo bordado con cristales al rededor del scote largo pegado al cuerpo, un maquillaje sutil y accesorios discretos.

-Pressto Ragazza.

-Pressto Flora, vamos.

 **Agatha**


	22. Chapter XXI

**Hola! bien, aquí esta el capítulo 21 remodelado con una canción más y más dialogos por supuesto. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews, la verdad que estos arreglos han hecho que la historia tenga mas auge.**

 **La canciones que encontraran son: De repente de la ya difunta cantante Soraya y Una y mil veces de Cristian Castro (Lo sé,lo sé son canciones super viejitas, pero con sentimientos) sin más aquí el capitulo...}**

 **Agatha**

CAP 21

Paolo y Paulina jugaban por el enorme jardin del castillo de Heraklion. Riven se impresionó al ver a la nena que jugaba con el hijo de Brandon, no recordaba a ninguna niña dentro del grupo de especialistas

-Paolo, ¿ y esta piccola?

-Yo tengo un nombre y me llamo Paulina. - Dijo la pequeña cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-Paulina, cuando llegaste, soy tu tio...

-¡Tío Helio!- dijo la niña corriendo a él para abrazarlo.- hoy conoci a tía Flora y a tía Bloom, Layla, Tecna y a tía Stella.

-Entonces conoce a tus tios piccola. Él es tu tío Brandon, es un rey.

-¿Paolo, Tu eres un principe?

-Si, mi mamá es una reina.- dijo Paolo.

Paulina sonrio feliz ante la noticia.

-Ellos son tus tios Timmy, Nabu, tu tio Sky y él es...

Miro detenidamente a Riven quien estaba de brazos cruzados ignorando el momento.

-¿Que ves piccola?

-Yo no soy una piccola, me llamo Paulina, Paulina- dijo mirando desafiante a Riven lo que hizo que el sonriera.

-Paulina, te estaba buscando.

-Tía Tecna.

-Vamos, hay que vestirte pequeña.

-Esa Piccola... ¿Quién sera su mamá?-pregunto Nabu

-Es una vieja amiga nuestra- dijo Helio-, ya la veran.

-Esa niña, se parece mucho a ti Riven, ¿Estas seguro que no dejaste alguna mujer embarazada?-pregunto Timmy

-Claro que no tontos.

-Si esa bambina no fuera tuya, juraria que es igual a ti Riven- dijo Brandon.

-Mejor vamonos, no quiero hacer esperar a la novia.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la iglesia mientras Riven pensaba en esa niña tan parecida a él, ¿Acaso sus padres tenian alguna hija y él no sabía de esa hermana perdida? .

-Mamá, conocí a tío Helio, y a tio Brandon, me dijo que tía Stella es una reina.

-Y es cierto hija.

-Tambien conoci a alguien que...

-Musa, nos tenemos que ir, la ceremonia esta por comenzar.

-Vamos Paulina.

La ceremonia comenzaba y yo camine con mi hija hacia el lugar, todo el pueblo de Heraklion estaba ahí, yo al igual que las demas era dama de honor de Bloom.

-Y por el poder que la ley me otorga los declaro marido y mujer.

Sky y Bloom se besaron en ese momento epico y por un momento yo también desee como Tecna; ser la que me casara.  
La fiesta dio inicio y la mia figlia junto a Paolo ya eran muy buenos amigos, el principito era muy dolce.

-Musa- me dijo Layla sacandome de mi mente, dediquemosle una balada a la nueva reina de Heraklion.

-Claro. Paulina, portate bien.

-¿Para donde vas?

-A cantar una cancion para tu tía Bloom.

-Bien-sonrio mi niña.

Todas subimos y al divisar a los invitados mi corazón se detuvo de golpe por unos segundos al ver a Riven en una de las mesas, el también se sorprendio al verme respire hondo y sonrei mirando a los demás invitados, como si no lo hubiese visto, tome el micrófono pero este temblaba en mis manos.

-Tranquilla Musa, sabias que lo verias no es certo.

-Cierto Tecna.- tome el micrófono y antes de comenzar la cancion dije una spalabras a los reyes- felicidades, Reina Bloom y Rey Sky, con todo nuestro cuore... Esta cancion para uds.

Di la señal y las chica comenzaron a tocar mientras tomaba la guitarra para poder cantar.

 ** _"Mil ojos mirando hacia mi  
de los tuyos no puedo huir.  
Tu mirada me tiene  
encantada si te dejo entrar  
estaré equivocada.  
Otras manos lo han  
intentado solo las tuyas  
me han encontrado.  
Ya no puedo esconderme  
querer sentirte al amanecer._**

 _ **Derepente en mi vida**_  
 _ **hay algo que me tiene**_  
 _ **confundida y no lo**_  
 _ **puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro**_  
 _ **hasta el final.**_

 _ **Mil palabras ya eh oido**_  
 _ **solo las tuyas no han**_  
 _ **desvanecido.**_  
 _ **No puedo escapar de**_  
 _ **sus sonidos estoy**_  
 _ **hipnotizada sueño**_  
 _ **contigo.**_  
 _ **Otros corazones no**_  
 _ **ha tenido miedo**_  
 _ **solo el tuyo es el que quiero.**_  
 _ **Todo para cuidar tu**_  
 _ **amor quizas sea una**_  
 _ **tonteria no tengo temor.**_

 _ **Derepente en mi vida**_  
 _ **hay algo que me tiene**_  
 _ **confundida y no lo**_  
 _ **puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro**_  
 _ **hasta el final.**_

Sentir como la mirada de Riven me quemaba era indescriptible, nuestras ojos se encontraron, y entonces lo supe… Que el era mio e io era suya para sempre... Para ttuta la vita.

 ** _Mil veces quize estar sola  
vivir sin tu amor aunque  
sea una hora.  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto y regreso a ti esque  
te quiero tanto.  
Mil pensamientos  
giran a mi alrededor  
hacen que sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de  
esta situacion,  
en tus besos encuentro  
la solucion_**

 _ **Derepente en mi vida**_  
 _ **hay algo que me tiene**_  
 _ **confundida y no lo**_  
 _ **puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro**_  
 _ **hasta el final.**_

 _ **Derepente en mi vida**_  
 _ **hay algo que me tiene**_  
 _ **confundida y no lo**_  
 _ **puedo evitar puedo intentar conservar el asombro**_  
 _ **hasta el final."**_

Todos en el salón nos aplaudieron mientras las chicas y yo bajabamos del escenario, abrace a Bloom y a Sky y trate de escapar de la mirada de Riven, senti que una mano me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba a él, y vi de cerca esos ojos que me gustan tanto, tenerlo cerca despues de cuatro años y yo aun sentía mis piernas debiitarse y mi corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado; lo segui amando. Habiamos cambiado tanto fisicamente. Interiormente... El amor seguia latente.

-Eres tú, mi Musa.

-Yo… No soy tu Musa-dije fingiendo una seguridad que no tenia- Yo soy Musa nada más.

-¿Cuándo regresaste?

-Riven, aqui no podemos hablar...

-Necesitamos hacerlo Musa.

-Lo sé, pero no aqui en la boda de Bloom y Sky.

-Chicos- dijo mirando a los especialistas- vamos al escenario.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-Solo, no te vayas, por favor. Hay algo que hice para tí hace tres años y quiero que lo escuches.

Él me solto y camino hacia la tarima. estaba estatica, las chcias caminaban hacia mí y ninguna sabía lo que sucedia, o eso parecía.

-Esta canción- comenzo diciendo- la compuse hace tres años para el único amor de mi vida; por mis idioteces laperdí por segunda vez,- sonrio- y antes de irse de mi lado, le dije que no era bueno con las palabras y que la unica forma de demostrarselo era...

Mi cara estaba totalmente roja, ¿Acaso este idiota hablaria de nuestra intimidad delante de todos?

-Es por eso que compuse esta canción, para tí..

 _ **Cada vez que me acuerdo de ti**_  
 _ **Se me llenan los ojos de frío**_  
 _ **Por aquello que un día fue mío**_  
 _ **Y hoy no es así**_

 _ **Cada vez que me acuerdo de ti**_  
 _ **Tu fantasma se mete en mi cama**_  
 _ **Y algo dentro de mí se derrama**_  
 _ **Sólo por ti**_

 _ **Si no fuera por esta canción**_  
 _ **Ya me hubiera ido lejos de aquí**_  
 _ **Pero tengo la extraña ilusión**_  
 _ **Que la escuches y vuelvas a mí**_

 _ **Una y mil veces cantaré**_  
 _ **Porque no muera la ilusión**_  
 _ **Y donde quiera que tú estés**_  
 _ **Me escuchará tu corazón**_

 _ **Una y mil veces cantaré**_  
 _ **Aunque me niegues el amor**_  
 _ **Mi vida estoy seguro que**_  
 _ **Me escuchará tu corazón**_

No pude evitar sentir como si algo se moviera dentro de mí, sus ojos como dardos me penetraban y podían ver a traves de mí, veían mi corazón, mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos. dejaron los intrumentos y aunque quise caminar y huir de allí, sentia mis pies pegados al asfalto. Riven llego a mí y me sonrio tomo y mano y deposito un beso y no hice nada para separalo de mí.

-Aún eres tú mi Musa.

-Dejame- pude articular- por favor dejame.

-No lo haré, necesitamos hablar yo tengo que deci...

-Suelta a mi mamá.

Escuche la voz de la bambina y me separe de golpe.

-Paulina, hija.

-Esta pequeña es...

-Ya te dije que yo me llamo Paulina, Paulina Bianchi y ella es la mi mamá.

Mi hija vio de manera desafiante a su papá, sonrei al ver como cruzaba sus brazos y su posicion desafiante.

-Riven, Yo te buscare...

-Musa, esta niña... Es mía.

-Prometo explicarte todo. Lo prometo.

-¿Cómo sabre de ti?- dijo tomando mi mano- no desaparezcas de nuevo, no otra vez Musa.

-Yo te contactare con las chcias, no me sigas, ni me busques si. solo, dejame ir.

Y soltandome de él tome a mi hija en brazos y sali de aquel enorme salón con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora

Riven me volvio a tomar del brazo y rozo sus labios con los mios y senti morir. Me marche con la mia figlia en brazos mientras sentia mi corazon latir muy deprisa.  
/

 **DOBLE CAP... Reviews please**

 **Agatha**


	23. Chapter 22

Cap 22

Llegamos al apartamento de Flora, pues ella fue detrás mío y no permitio que me uedara en un hotel ya mi pequeña se había dormido en mis brazos durante el camino, la lleve a su cuarto y antes de despedirme Paulina entre abrió sus ojitos azules.

-Mamá, ¿quien era él?

-Él era un viejo amigo bambina, duerme hija, ti amo molto.

Paulina volvió a dormir mientras dejaba su lamparita encendida.

-¿Qué paso?

-Creo que no debo de explicar uds estaban. Flora tú sabías de esa canción.

-Si. No te lo dije porque, como ya viste era una sorpresa, pero dime; ¿Cómo te sientes Musa?

-Ah cambiado tanto Flora, físicamente es muy distinto pero interiormente... Es él.

-Y Paulina, ella sabe que él...

-No Helio, ella aun no sabe que es su papá; para ella su padre es Jason; pero la hubieras visto... Ella es tan idéntica a Riven. Le prometi verle y explicarle todo.

-Llevaras a Paulina, es su hija.

-Claro que si, pero cuando sea propicio.

Flora me abrazo y correspondi a su abrazo; las extrañaba, extrañaba a cada una de mis amigas.

Las semanas pasaban y Helio me daba los recados que Riven me daba, pidiendome verme, desde la boda de Sky y Bloomm no nos habiamos visto de nuevo.

-Tienes que verlo, me ha estado siguiendo estos dias.

-¿No le haz dicho que vivo con uds verdad.

-Por supuesto que no, pero tarde o temprano lo descubrira Musa, él necesita verte... necesitan verse.

Suspire resignada y mire a Paulina jugando con unas muñecas, me preocupaba que alguien supiera donde estuviera, por Stella supe que Jason me estaba buscando por cada planeta así que tenía que ser bastante cuidadosa.

-Dile que mañana lo vere aquí en tu apartamento.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si Flora, les pido llevarse a mi hija, para que no este aquí.

-Como quieras-dijo Helio- yo le dare tu recado.

La mañana llego demasiado rápido y no había podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en Riven, ¿Qué habría sido de él en este tiempo? ¿Me habrá dejado de querer? Quizás me odie o no...

-Mamá- la voz de mi hija hizo que girara mi cuerpo hacia donde ella estaba.

-Dime principesca.

-Mamma, quiero ir donde tía Stella.

-Mi bambina... No creo que sea buena idea.

-Per favore mami.

-Esta bien, la llamare si.

Marque el numero de Stella y acepto la invitación a salir con nosotras.

-Musa, estas segura que se lo dirás a Riven.

-Claro Stella, hoy lo veré...

-Bene, Paolo y yo iremos por ella... Sabes mi bambino esta muy feliz con Paulina, hasta creo que le gusta.

-Stella, están muy pequeños para saber eso.

-Yo me enamore de Brandon cuando era una piccola Ragazza y mirame.

-Te veo en dos horas, llega temprano si.

Colgué la llamada y los ojos de mi pequeña estaban clavados en mi.

-Anda, dile a tía Flora que te ayude a vestir. Saldremos con tia Stella.

-¡Yupi! Tía Flo, saca mi vestido rosa...

Mi hija salía corriendo emocionada, me levante y busque entre mi ropa y encontré una enorme camisa roja... Tantos sentimientos encontrados en mi cuore y mi mente; sonreí y absorbí el aroma que aun permanecía en esa camisa. Opte por unos jeans a la cintura color blanco y una blusa de hombros descubiertos color verde y mis inseparables plataformas.

-¡Tía Stella!

-Ciao Paulina.

-Donde esta Paolo.

-Esta en el automovil Paulina, Flora, ya estas lista.

-Si, por cierto, Tecna también ira, nos vera en el centro comercial.

-Tengan ciudado si, por favor.

-No te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien, además desde esa extraña visita de Jason Brandon no deja que salga sin los gurdias de palacio.

-Se las encargo mucho. Paulina te portas bien y le haces caso a tus tias esta bien.

-Si mami- dijo abrazandome.

Mi hija tomo la mano de Stella mientras entraban al elevador.

Los minutos pasaron y así hasta la hora acordada, escuche la puerta abrirse pero no era capaz de girar mi cuerpo.

-Creo que me iré, Uds. necesitan hablar.- escuche decir a Helio

Gire mi cuerpo y vi a Riven caminando hacia mí, vestía unos Jeans vaqueros color negro una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, usaba una barba en forma de candado que lo hacia verse mayor y muy atractivo, sentí que la respiración se me cortaba pero no demostraría lo que él me hacia sentir.

-Ciao Musa

-Ciao Riven...

Nos miramos por un corto momento luego desviamos nuestras miradas. Lo invite a sentarse en unsofa pequeño mientras yo lo hacia en otro, mis palabras se encontraban atoradas en mi garganta, mientras frotaba mis manos, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-¿Que ha sido de tu vida Musa?

-Me… case, con Jason.

Mire a Riven y observe sus ojos cristalizarse.

-¿Y tu Riven? ¿Qué haz hecho? ¿Trabajas aun en fontana Roja?

-No Musa, me gradué de la universidad y saque derecho y me convertí en abogado penalista, tengo un buen trabajo... Me case pero no soy feliz. Y tu Musa, ¿eres feliz?

Mire una fotografía de mi hija y sonreí pues ella era mi felicidad.

-Si, soy feliz, esa pequeña le ha devuelto la alegría a mi vida.

-Pero no lo eres con él cierto.

-¿Por qué... dices eso?

-Por que lo pude sentir esa noche en la boda de Bloom y lo siento hoy. Musa, ayer que vi esa niña... Me sorprendió por el parecido que tiene conmigo, juraría que esa niña es mi hija pero no puede ser.

Lo mire y note en sus ojos la curiosidad y el deseo de saber sobre Paulina, no podía seguirla ocultando.

-¿Qué pasa por que te quedas callada?

-Riven... Después de irme de aquí me di cuenta que yo estaba embarazada, pero estaba tan enfadada contigo que no quise buscarte. Jason me convencio de irme con él pero… todo a sido una tortura, ya no podía ver a mi hija con su carita triste… Paulina ah sido lo mas bello que me ha pasado.

Riven me miro sorprendido, sentí como un hueco se formaba en mi estomago mientras él se ponía de pie y fruncía su ceño.

-¿Y por qué me buscas ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

-No fui yo Riven, fue ella, Paulina quien necesita el amor de su padre, cuando Jason supo que yo estaba embarazada de ti la odio, mi hija solo recibía de él su maltrato y su desprecio, Jason me mantenía encerrada en casa, él decidio no darle su apellido y fue lo mejor, porque Paulina es mía, solo mía.

-¡Entonces de tu parte jamás me hubiese dado cuenta que yo tenia una hija! ¿Hasta cuándo tenías pensado decirmelo eh? ¡Cuándo!

-Jason me mantuvo encerrada por mucho tiempo, no podía hablar con nadie, fua hasta hace una semanas que logre escaparme, pero él me esta buscando por todos los planetas, por eso no puedo usar mi magia ni que sepan donde estaoy porque eso me delataría y el podría encontarme y llevarme de nuevo para esa prisión.- mi voz comenzó a cortarse- Paulina me dijo que deseaba celebrar el día del padre con su papá, además... Tu también tienes derecho a conocerla y saber que tienes una hija. Perdoname por no habertelo dicho antes, por ser tan cobarde y...

Los ojos de Riven se clavaron en lafotografía de Paulina tomada hace unos días junto a Paolo y Stella, vi que sonreía mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-Cuando la conocí sentí una conexión con ella, es tan desafiante.

Sonreí ante el comentario.

-Es desafiante, algo arrogante y si se lo propone hasta prepotente... Se parece mucho a ti, no solo en el color de tu cabello, Paulina también tiene tu carácter.

-Paulina sabe que yo soy su papá.

-No Riven, tendrás que ganártela, perche creo que no empezaron con el pie derecho.

-Musa yo me estoy divorciando y...

-Vine para que Uds. se conocieran no para volver contigo Riven, hay cosas que se perdonan pero que no se olvidan- dije seriamente.

-Que hace él contigo mama.

Paulina llegaba en ese momento y cruzaba sus brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Lo siento yo pense que...

-No importa Flora.

-Ciao Paulina- dijo Riven colocándose a su altura- mi nombre Riven Gianetti y soy un amigo de tu mamá y también quiero ser tu amigo.

-Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga Riven.- dijo levantando el rostro y colocándose de lado.

-Paulina...

-Perdón mamma, pero yo no quiero ser amiga de él.

-¿Por qué Paulina?

-Porque no se me da la gana tonto.

-¡Paulina!-exclame a lo que mi hija agacho su carita y escondió sus manitas detrás de su espalda.

-Discúlpate Paulina Bianchi.

-Perdón Riven.

-Lo siento Riven, la mia bambina es algo...

Riven solo sonrió sabíamos que era igual a él, no se podía negar.

-No importa...

-Mama, tía Stella me compro un vestido.

-Que bueno, ve a dejarlo a tu recamara.

-Musa- dijo Riven mirando a mi hija- jamás las volveré a dejar solas, no dejare que ni él ni nadie les haga daño, te lo prometo.

Lo mire y sentí mis mejillas algo calientes, Riven… no era el mismo

-Mamá, hoy vendrá papá.. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que lo extraño mucho.

Mire a Riven, y no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-Aun no hija, pero pronto.

-Claro mamá

-Debes irte Riven, no quiero que Jason comience a perseguirte y...

-Estas preocupada por mí- dijo coqueto.

-Claro que no, solo noquiero que él sepa que estoy viviendo aquí. Addio Riven.

-Volvere a verte.

-Seguro,- anote mi número en un papel mientras se lo daba.

-Grazzie Musa...

-Era mi deber Riven yo...

-Yo no hablo de Paulina.

-¿Entonces?-lo mire confundida.

-Por la canción deesa anoche, se que era para mí.

-Claro que no era para Sky y Bloom.

-Como tu digas.

/

 **Hola chicos perdón por el abandono, pero se había borrado todo de mi pc y tuve que volverlo a buscar pero eh aquí nuevo cap, espero, espero que alguien entre y lo lea jejejeje reviews please…**

 **Agatha**


	24. Chapter XXIII

Cap 23

-Musa, Helio y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

-Ah si ¿y que es?-pregunte curiosa

-Helio y yo... Vamos a ser papas.

Mi cara de felicidad no se hizo esperar, llegue donde ellos y los abrace.

-Esta si que es una gran noticia, seré tia y Paulina tendrás un primo o prima. Pero, ¿Cuanto tienes de embarazo Flora?

-2 meses.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- mi hija llegaba a la sala donde estábamos todos, la tome en mis brazos y la bese en la mejilla- Paulina, tendrás un primito.

-De veras- dijo mi hija feliz- tendré un primito que cuidar.

-Si Paulina... Quieren acompañarme a mi ecografía.

-Claro Flo.

Llegamos al hospital y el doctor mostro al bebé, mi hija estaba realmente feliz al ver a su primito.

-Doctor- dijo mi hija- ¿falta mucho para que nazca?

-Claro pequeña, tienes que tener paciencia.

-Grazie por este regalo Flora, nuestro hijo estará lleno de amore de su mamá y de su papá.

Vi la carita de mi hija que ante las palabras denoto una profunda tristeza, la lleve a la salita de espera y me agache para poder estar a su altura.

-¿Qué pasa hija?, ¿Por qué esa carita?

-Mamá... ¿Por qué mi papá no me quiere?

No sabía como reaccionar ante aquella pregunta,las lágrimas de mi hija eran como un cuchillo a mi alma.

-Tú papá tiene que estar muy feliz de saber que tu eres su bambina.

Riven llegaba a donde estábamos y mi hija no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarme.

-Es verdad lo que Riven dice Paulina, papá esta muy feliz de tener una nena como tu Paulina.

-No, es mentira, él no me quiere.

Mire a Riven y ambos sentimos la impotencia de no poder decirle aun a nuestra hija quien era su papá.

Había pasado un mes desde que llegue a Gardenia, por Alya y Bloom supe que Jason seguia buscandome y eso me intrigaba enormemente, tenia mucho miedo de que me quitara a Paulina o me llevara de nuevo a Melody, Mire a Riven hablar con mi hija y aunque en un inicio Paulina no quería a Riven, él ah sabido ganarse el corazón de mi hija poco a poco, aun reniega cuando lo ve pero también ah aprendido a quererlo.

-Paulina-dijo Riven acariciando su espalda- y si tu papá... Estuviera aquí contigo; ¿Qué harías?

Mi hija limpio su carita con sus manitas y miro a Riven, le extendió los brazos y este la tomo para darle un abrazo.

-Le diría que lo quiero mucho, aunque el no a mí; que yo soy su hija, que quiero que viva con mamá, que ya no peleen más, que me cuente cuentos antes de dormir y que cuando sueñe cosas feas el me cuide... yo... yo solo quiero darle un abrazo y decirle... Que lo extraño.

Mi hija abrazo a su papá y este la abrazo con más fuerza, no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas mientras Riven me miraba, note sus ojos cristalizados pero no lloro, me acerque a ellos y Riven separo un poco a mi hija para poderla ver a los ojos y con un nudo en su garganta confesarle:

-Si yo tuviera una hija así de bella como tú... Nunca la dejaría sola, le contaría cuentos y cuando sueñe cosas feas la cuidaría, le daría muchos abrazos y la llevaría a la escuela todas las mañanas... La querría mucho, con toda mi vida.

-Papá- escuche decir a mi hija mientras abrazaba a Riven de nuevo sin saber la verdad.

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine a ver una película Paulina?

-¿Puedo mamma?- dijo mi hija viéndome con sus bellos ojitos azules.

-Iremos los tres, la tu mamá, tú y yo... Como una familia.

-¡Como una familia Riven!

Los ojos de mi pequeña se abrieron como platos y se iluminaron mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Riven... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a un amigo, pero que importa, vamos.

Avise a Flora que saldría con Riven; Paulina tomo la mano de Riven mientras tomaba con su otra manito la mía; llegamos al cine y pedimos ver una película infantil. La golosa de mi hija pedía cientos de dulces.

-Hija, no crees que son muchos dulces.

-Déjala Musa, que pida lo que quiera.

Entramos y por primera vez vi a mi hija tan feliz, ella se sentía tan bien a lado de Riven, parecíamos una familia.

-¿Qué te pareció la película?

-Me gusto mucho... Mamá mira.

Mi hija corrió hacia una tienda de peluches y miro un enorme conejo de felpa.

-Es bellisimo Paulina.

-Mamá yo lo quiero.

-Bien, la princesa lo quiere yo te lo daré.

-Riven... Por favor.

-Musa, deja que la consienta.

No pude decir que no, salimos de la tienda con el enorme conejo de felpa, sus ojos brillaban como dos Estrellas. Fuimos a diversos lugares y entre ropa y otras cosas Paulina hizo que Riven le cumpliera sus caprichos.

-¿Cómo la estas pasando Paulina?

-Muy bien papá- mi hija tapo su boca con sus manitas mientras Riven sonreía.- Perdón Riven.

-No importa Paulina, a mi me gustaría que tu fueras mi hija.

-¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar?

-Ve, no hables con extraños.

Paulina corrió hacia los juegos del parque

-Grazie Riven- dije mientras bebía un café- la niña la a pasado muy bien.

-Yo también la eh pasado muy bien con ella, es una ternura Musa.

-Si te parece bien, este fin de semana puedes salir con ella y decirle que tu eres su papá, te haz ganado el corazón de Paulina.

-Me encantaría, pero más me gustaría volverme a ganar el tuyo Musa.

Su confesión me perturbo, nos miramos por un momento, Riven me tomo de las manos y las beso, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo.

-No lo podemos negar cierto.

-Negar, ¿negar que?- dije algo nerviosa.

-Musa, ti amo, y yo se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí.

Riven se puso de pie y llego donde Paulina quien lo abrazo y jugo un rato con él, me uní a la diversión y jugué con ellos hasta caer en el césped.

-Paulina, es hora de irnos a la casa, tia Flora tendrá pizza.

-¡Pizza! Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotras Riven.

-Grazie por la invitación, pero ya invite a alguien a comer.

Mi hija se levanto de un salto y miro a su padre de manera celosa.

-¿Saldrás con una chica?- pregunto molesta.

-Si, saldré con una chica.

Mi hija arrugo su nariz y camino en dirección al auto sin mencionar palabra.

-Pues lo celosa lo heredo de ti Musa- dijo Riven sonriendo.

-Paulina espera, no te vayas.

-Mamá, vamonos, mi tío Helio nos espera.

-Paulina, la chica con la que saldré es tu madre.

La piccola giro su cuerpo para ver a Riven.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Hija, Riven y yo saldremos a comer.

-Mamá, ¿mi papá no se molestara si sales con él?

-¿Y tú? Te molesta que salga con Riven.

Mi hija negó con su cabeza y me abrazo.

-Mamá yo quiero que Riven sea mi papá, puedo.

Le bese su blanca mejilla mientras ella sonreía.

-Vamos hija, tía Flora nos espera.

-Llegamos al apartamento y al abrir el olor a pizza inundo el lugar.

-Paulina, pero que conejo tan lindo.

-Riven me lo regalo tio Helio.

Flora y Helio miraron a Riven y lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Pasen y quédense a cenar.

-No la verdad...

-Acepta Riven- dije tocando su hombro- cena con nosotras.

Riven acepto y quedándose en el apartamento nos pusimos a disfrutar la velada.

/

 **Hola! DESPUÉS DE MESES!, al fin eh editado la historia y espero poder actualizar este fin de semana gracias a las personas que han seguido la historia, de verdad que se los agradezco y para uds capitulo nuevo el proximo fin de semana... les envio un abrazo.  
**

 **Agatha**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola... ¡Al fin! Capitulo nuevo de esta historia que tuve abandonada, pero ya no más... Quiero decirles que actualice toooda la historia, por lo que pueden volverla a leer, hoy pues, hay cap nuevo. Gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review, para uds este capítulo, les envío un beso y un abrazo**

 **Agatha**

 **Capítulo XXIV**

Hace tanto tiempo que no la pasamos tan bien. Con Riven y los demás si, los demás. Flora había llamado a Tecna, Stella, Layla, Bloom y a sus respectivas parejas, según yo ellas estaban en sus reinos, pero que es lo que un poco de magia no puede lograr. Paulina jugaba animada con Paolo y los ojos de la Reina de Solaria eran más brillantes que dos estrellas. Flora anunció su embarazo y junto a ella Bloom quien también lo estaba. La cena paso así, entre risas y juegos hasta quedar en la casa Flora, Helio, Riven, Paulina y Yo.

-Paulina cayó profundamente dormida, mi niña estaba realmente cansada- dijo Riven, que se ofreció a dejarla en su cama.

-Si, la verdad que ella y Paolo se llevan muy bien.- le dije haciendome a un lado para que Riven se sentara a la par mía.

-Vi a Estella y a Brandon muy animados cuando nuestros hijos jugaban, espero que no pase ninguna idea loca por sus cabezas.

Reí ante el comentario, ellos si estaban creando ideas locas en sus cabezas pero era algo que no diría.

-Musa...

-Di... Me- no me percate en qué momento Riven se encontraba muy cerca mío.

-Musa, yo...

-Detente, Paulina puede despertarse.

Sus ojos tomaron un brillo y su sonrisa no era la misma, era traviesa, picaresca. como un tigre comenzó acercarse a mí, reteocedí pero mi andar fue interrumpido por unos cojines.

-Sabes- me dijo rosando mis labios- no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo besar esos labios, saber si aún tienen el mismo sabor o... Si cambiaron de dueño.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí aquella boca unirse a la mía, como si nuestros labios hubiesen sido hechos para encajar mutuamente, sentí una de sus manos tomar mi cintura y acercarme a él, mis manos ya se encontraban haciendo su trabajo debajo de la camisa de Riven, su boca comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando pequeñas mordidas hasta que...

-Mami...

La voz de mi hija hizo empujar a Riven, dejandolo confundido y yo algo agitada.

-Mamiiii- chillo mi hija.

-¿Qué paso princesa?

-No puedo dormir.

-Mamá te leerá un cuento. ¿O quieres leche caliente?

-Si. Papi, me lees un cuento.

Cada vez el acercamiento entre ella y Riven era mayor.

-Claro hija- dijo Riven sonríendo.- otro minuto más y encargamos un hermanito a Paulina.

-¡Riven!- chille por lo bajo.

Tomo en brazos a mi hija mientras se dirigían a la habitación, sonreí al ver aquella escena y al caminar a la cocina mis quedé estática frente a la imagen delante mío.

-¿Me extrañaste... Esposa mía?

Ante mis ojos se encontraba mi mayor verdugo, y sentí un miedo apoderarse de mí, Jason estaba allí, frente mío y no podía siquiera gritar.

-Te sorprende verme querida, no me fue tan difícil encontrarte, ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones?

-¿Cómo... Cómo me... Encontraste?

-La magia de tus amigas me trajo hasta aquí, sabía que si las mantenía vigiladas me llevarían hacia tí. Ahora es tiempo que tú y yo Musa nos vallamos, si te portas bien prometo no ser tan severo contigo y esa bastarda.

-Musa, ya está la leche de mi...

-Pero vaya que eres zorra, ya estás viviendo con Riven.

Sentía miedo, uno que jamás había sentido antes, en esa casa no solo se encontraba Riven y mi hija, también Flora y Helio. ¿Que hacer? No puedo arriesgar a nadie.

-¡Deja a musa en paz imbécil!

-¡Que romántico!- dijo en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres?- dije tomando valor.

-Te haz vuelto estúpida amor, tú, te le acercas a mi esposa y todos los que están aquí se mueren. Musa, lo que yo quiero es que vuelvas conmigo.

-No- dije- no volveré a ese infierno, ni mi hija ni yo volveremos a ese encierro.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería a esa mocosa de vuelta? Ese estorbo se puede quedar con su verdadero padre.

-¿Que sucede por que tanto alboroto? ¿Jason?

-Hola Helio, Flora.

Ahora mis manos sudaban y la ansiedad se apoderaba de mí, todos se encontraban despiertos, no quería poner a nadie en riesgo.

-Por cierto, felicidades, supe que serías papá Helio. Te aseguraste que fuese tuyo, estás... Haditas tienen fama de fáciles.

-No te permito que ofendas a mi novia Jason, y sal de mi casa.

-No sin mi esposa.

-Musa no se irá a ningún lado contigo me escuchaste.

-Por tu bien y el de ellos Musa lo mejor es que vengas ahora conmigo.

-Te dije que no.

-Tú cállate idiota, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó cuando le fuiste infiel con Darcy? ¿Tan rápido lo perdonaste?

-O te vas de nuestra casa, o mis plantas te sacaran- escuche a Flora, y observé las plantas agrandarse y tomar vida.

El rostro de Jason fue de total molestia, pero en sus ojos había algo nuevo, distinto, algo que no había visto antes...

-Esta bien, me iré pero tú volverás conmigo eso tenlo por seguro.

Y ante nuestros ojos Jason abría un portal introduciéndose en el para luego desaparecer. Mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme más pero antes de caer Riven me sostenía en sus brazos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

-Musa...

-Tengo miedo Riven, tengo miedo...


End file.
